Pan Son's Diary
by ladybugg
Summary: I will be updating this, as well as other stories soon. So be on the look out. Laters.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I don't know the age difference between Trunks and Pan. Therefore, I will make Pan 28 years old, and Trunks will be 42. So there is a 14-year age difference. Aw the powers of being in control, is so sweet. This story is also derived from one of my favorite movies, and that is Bridgett Jone's diary.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing here belongs to me.  
  
  
  
Pan Son cradled the telephone between her shoulder and ear, as she talked to her mother on the other end. It seemed like her uncle's five-year wedding anniversary was coming up. Earlier in the week Pan had promised to attend, but now as it would seem she had been having second thoughts about going. However, it seemed like her mother wasn't about to let her get out of attending the fancy shindig that easy. Pan tried arguing the fact that leaving right then would be bad for business. She had just recently opened up a new company in New York City, and to leave right now would set the business back a few hundred dollars.  
  
Pan didn't know if she was ready to accept that kind of loss in profits, all because her uncle was celebrating a simple wedding anniversary. It wasn't because she didn't care about her uncle, but she wasn't willing to destroy years of hard work. She knew that by going to the anniversary party, was also an open invitation for her mother to try to set her up. She knew that her mother would try to set her up on some kind of blind date, and that she would eventually cave in. Then she would spend the entire date wishing that she didn't listen to her mother in the first place.  
  
Lately it would seem as if her mother was becoming even more relentless, in her pursuit of finding her a man. Then to make matters worse, her mother had been trying unsuccessly to hook her up with one of her best friends. Trunks had been her child hood friend, and he was fourteen years older than her. He even babysat her when she was still in diapers. There was no way Pan was going to be set up with one of her best friends, who thought of her as only a sister anyway.  
  
Just because the man was still single, didn't mean that she wanted to date him. He was fourteen years older, and they had absolutely nothing in common. The only thing they had in common, was the fact that they both had say-jin blood coursing through their veins. Her mother reasoned that Trunks had been waiting for her to come around to her senses, and that he'd became attached to her when they traveled to outer space together.  
  
Then Pan quickly pointed out the fact that she snuck on the ship, and through the entire trip through the cosmos, Trunks wanted to do nothing but send her back home. That's the way it always was. Pan had always wanted to hang out with Trunks and Goten as kids, because they were more fun to hang around. From this her mother concluded that Pan had a crush on Trunks, because she liked spending so much time with him.  
  
What her mother didn't know was that she didn't have a crush on Trunks at all. In fact if there was anyone that she liked in that way, then it was on Piccolo. Yes you heard right. She figured the only way to get closer to the green skinned warrior, was to get closer to Trunks and Goten. She tried for years to make Piccolo see her as a woman, and when he finally did it was a too late.  
  
Pan had been able to successfully make him open up, and his whole hard edge demeanor began to soften up a little bit. She was able to make him talk about things, some things he wouldn't have revealed otherwise to anyone else. It may have taken her twelve years to get him to open up towards her advances, but just as soon as he did he was quickly taken away from her.  
  
Unbeknownst to the Z Force, an ominous threat was looming in the background waiting to strike down anyone that got in the way. It would seem like the evil Freeza, escaped the clutches of hell, and reined pure evil on the planet Earth. He had one target in mind, and that was revenge on Goku for killing him. Unknown to Freeza, Goku was on a mission to find the black star dragon balls. Pan had traveled with Goku and Trunks once before, but she snuck on the ship the first time they traveled to outer space taking Goten's place. So she had to stay on Earth the second time as Trunks, Goku, and Goten went into space.  
  
It was during this time that her and Piccolo became closer. However, revenge was on Freeza's mind, before the lord of darkness set off to find him. So he went to the one place where he could exact some revenge. He went in search of Goku's oldest son Gohan. Instead what he found was Piccolo training a very beautiful young woman. He managed to suppress his chi, as he spied on them. He was surprised to find that the girl was a remarkable fighter, and even more surprised when his target walked outside. Gohan walked out of the house, and walked up to Pan. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, and Freeza strained to hear what he was saying.  
  
He was surprised to find out that the young beautiful woman was Gohan's daughter. Once he found out this little fact, he aimed at taking the life of Goku's only granddaughter instead. He watched as Gohan and his wife drove off, and the two below still fought and trained. Freeza watched in amazement as the petite woman brought Piccolo down to his knees in defeat. She waved her hands in the air, as a sign of victory.  
  
Piccolo smiled at the young woman, as she reached out to help him to his feet. Once Piccolo was back on his feet, he stared into Pan's big brown eyes. He then leaned closer to her lips, until he felt a strange chi that he hadn't sensed in a while.  
  
His head jerked up towards a nearby tree, and he spotted Freeza beginning to charge up. Just as soon as Freeza shot off his powers, Piccolo grabbed Pan by her shoulders and turned her around. The blast hit Piccolo in the back, and Pan watched as he struggled to breathe.  
  
Knowing that the only man that she ever loved was dying, Pan felt her anger rising like never before. Before any one knew it, Pan was standing there with blonde hair and green eyes. It was this same anger that would lead her to reach the power level that she had spent most of her life trying to attain. It was with that same anger that she was able to defeat Freeza in a matter of minutes, and it was with this anger that she sent Freeza back to the murky hell that he escaped from.  
  
When Freeza was destroyed, Pan sat by Piccolo's side as he was dying. She reached out and tenderly caressed his face, as he looked into her brown eyes. Hot tears ran down her face, as he painfully brought his hand to her face. He slid his hand behind her neck, and pulled on her neck until their lips met. It was a nice kiss, which made both of their hearts beat a little faster. When they pulled apart, they stared into each other's eyes.  
  
Pan tried to stand, but Piccolo grabbed onto her arm.  
  
"Piccolo I need to go find some sezun beans. Please let me go. You're hurt."  
  
"I know. I just don't want you to leave."  
  
"I have to go. I'm sure I can find at least one bean for you."  
  
"No time. I.I have so much that I wanted to tell you." He said with difficulty  
  
"Piccolo please. If you just let me go."  
  
"Pan...I just wanted you to know.urggh." He screamed out in pain.  
  
"Piccolo." Pan said worriedly  
  
"I just want you to know that I love you Pan. I've never had any feelings for any woman, but somehow I find myself being drawn to you. You must have put some .kind.of spell on.me."  
  
"Piccolo." Pan said as tears streaked down her face.  
  
"I'm proud of you. You managed to turn super say-jin. Our lesson .is now over."  
  
"Piccolo can't you just use your powers to rejuvenate? You've always managed to heal yourself before." She wondered out loud.  
  
"You don't understand. I'm too far gone, to heal my self now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Freeza was able to hit a large portion of my heart. By the time I'm fully rejuvenated it'll be too late."  
  
"Then let me go find a bean."  
  
"It's already.too late. Please forgive me for leaving like this.my love."  
  
"Piccolo."  
  
"Yeah.what's up?" He said smiling.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that I love you too."  
  
"I know.I guess I've always known. It's just too bad that I.waited this long to tell you how I felt. Pan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'll miss you the most. Promise me that you'll practice everyday on your training. You still have to attain to level 2. Then there are still levels 3,4, and 5. So promise me that you'll continue training."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Promise me that you'll think of me sometime."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Also promise me that you'll live your life to the fullest. Promise me that you'll also find someone that will make you happy, someone that will love you as much as I do."  
  
"I promise Piccolo. I promise."  
Piccolo reached up and pulled her into a tight embrace once again. They kissed until he breathed his very last breath. Pan could do nothing but hold him in her arms as he slipped away.  
  
That had to be one her most difficult things that she has ever gone through. However, she kept each of her promises to Piccolo, because she knew that he was above watching over her. She also held onto the hope that one day the Grand Kai would allow Piccolo the chance to come back to Earth. It was because of this hope of Piccolo's return, that Pan hasn't dated anyone since his death. In a sense she wanted to save herself for him, and she didn't want to date anyone until he came back.  
  
So as time passed since Piccolo's death, Pan immersed herself in her work. Eventually Goku, Trunks, and Goten returned from outer space. They were unsuccessful in their quest to find all the dragon balls. So they helped Bulma try to trace down the last dragon ball, but even that was unsuccessful. Consequently they realized that they were never going to be able to wish Piccolo back after all.  
  
Soon Pan found that she was somehow withdrawn from her family and friends. Before long she found a cheap apartment in L.A, and she moved there before anyone could object with the exception of her father. Now as she sat in that same L.A apartment, she couldn't help but to wonder if it was one of the best decisions that she ever made.  
  
She could only imagine how obstinate her mother would be, and that there would be no peace whatsoever. Much to her chagrin, she didn't think that she would get daily calls from her mother either. However, today she was once again delighted hear her mother's voice, urging her to come to the party.  
  
She wanted nothing but to end their long drawn out conversation, so Pan agreed to attend the gathering so she could get off the phone as soon as possible. As the conversation ended, Pan hung up the phone feeling even more anxious than before. It's not that she didn't want to go, but she shuddered at the thought of her mom trying to pair her up with Trunks all night.  
  
She walked towards her nightstand, and pulled out a burgundy journal. She pulled it out with ease, and sat down at the vanity table in her bedroom. She removed a Bic pen from her penholder, and turned to the first clean page that she could find. She quickly put pen to paper, in order to write down her feelings before she could forget them.  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
Can you believe that my mother is at it again? How many times can I tell her that I have no interest in Trunks? She always tries so hard to hook us up, that she's blind to the fact that my heart belongs to another. So what if he's dead? It's been a proven fact that the dead can be brought back to life. Right? I mean there are the dragon balls that can bring a person back to life, and let's not forget that we have four Kai's that can bring Piccolo back. Although the search for dragon balls has proved ineffective, I still hold onto the hope of finding more out there. Not to mention the Grand Kia. Surely he could bring Piccolo back, even though he has failed do so in as much as twelve years. I don't fault the Kai's in any way mind you, but for once I wished that they would just bring him back.  
  
Diary, what I'm trying to say is that I miss Piccolo, and that I really don't think that Trunks could ever measure up to a man as great as Piccolo. Don't get me wrong, Trunks is a nice guy. However, he reminds me of one of those rich snobbish guys that get on your last nerve. Whenever I was around him, he always managed to make me feel inferior to him. He made it seem like I was always a thorn in his side, when in actuality he was a thorn in mine. Just to make my mother happy, I agreed to go to this party. I just hope that I can make it through the rest of the night, and not feel like some sort of third wheel.  
  
I bet everything that I've ever work for that Christy is going to be there as well. Whose Christy you ask? She's Trunks personal assistant, and part time booty buddy. As the president of C.C. he brings her everywhere that he goes, and of course she scares off any female that dares tries to get too close to Trunks including me. Of course they're not going together or anything, but she makes it clear as rain that she wants him all to herself. However, I'd wished that they would just make it official or something. That way my mother could just get off my back for once, and just drop this whole Trunks infatuation thing once and for all.  
  
Anyway I got to go pack my belongings. Instead of using my chi, I'm taking an airplane. I want some time to think about how I'm going to avoid Mr. Trunks Briefs, and my mother during the duration of the party. So here I go, into the valley of the shadow of death. O.K. maybe it's not the valley of death, but its sure going to feel like it.   
  
Next chapter Pan arrives at the party, and things are about to get pretty bad for Pan. Tune in next time to find out what's going to happen next. Also Pan has one too many drinks, and this event is going to lighten up in more ways than one. Also find out what Pan does, that gets a lot of tongues wagging. 


	2. Pan Son's Diary 2

PAN SON'S DIARY 2  
Author's Notes: Guess what chapter 2 is up. I don't really have any notes per say, other than enjoy the read. Personally I like where this story is going.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to Toonami, or the Cartoon network. Actually nobody cares one red cent as to whom they belong to, and I certainly don't give a horse's patootie. So there. Leave me alone already. On with the story.  
  
  
  
Pan stood outside her of Parent's front door, fingering her tight strapless black mini dress. She immediately felt foolish for wearing something so revealing, and even more so when her father opened the door. She felt like crawling under a rock, when her father looked at her in shock. He was so surprised at Pan's choice of apparel, that he roughly grabbed her by the arm. He pulled at her unmercifully until they reached his room. He shoved her in the bedroom, and her mother looked up in confusion at the new intrusion.  
  
Pan looked up at her father angrily, and crossed her hands over her chest. Videl looked at her husband strangely, and questioned him with him with her eyes. For a moment Gohan just stood there unmoving, and turned around towards the bedroom door. He began walking towards the door, before he turned around to look at his daughter one last time before walking out the door. There was an unmistakable look of disgust marred all over his face, and it literally broke Pan's heart into little bitty pieces.  
  
"Videl could you please find something a little a little more presentable for Pan to wear. She looks like a street walker in that getup!"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Honey I think your father's right. I hope you haven't been wearing any outfits like that in L.A., have you?"  
  
"Mom. I think I'm old enough to wear what I want, when I want."  
  
"As long as you're in this house, you'll wear something presentable. If you can't follow that simple rule, then you can just get out!" Her father shouted.  
  
Gohan stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him. Pan looked at her mother sadly, and sat down on the bed. She tried to hold her tears inside, but she found out that she couldn't. Her tears ran down her face, and she soon regretted even coming back home, even if it was for one day.  
  
Her mother sat on the side of her, and wrapped her arm around Pan's waist. Pan laid her head in the crook of her mother's neck, and continued crying. She hadn't felt this bad, since the first time that she decided to leave home. She had still had been crying when her mother consolingly hugged her in a tight embrace.  
  
"You're father's ego is still a little bruised, because you decided to leave to go to L.A. Don't pay him any mind. Personally I like the dress, but it is a little too tight. Why don't you wear this dress that I had just picked out for you?"  
  
Videl went to her closet, and pulled out a long dress that was long enough to reach her ankles. She held the dress to her chest, and displayed it to Pan like she was going to like it. She smiled in hopes of making her daughter feel better, but her smile soon faded as she saw how hurt her daughter was. Pan looked up at her mother through a veil of tears, and her mom kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"Why is he still angry?" Pan said tearfully.  
  
"Pan, your father is not mad at you. He's disappointed that you disobeyed his orders, and moved out to L.A. on your own."  
  
"I'm not a child, so why does he keep acting like I'm one?"  
  
"You're his only child, and you're going to always be his baby girl. Don't be too mad at your father. I'm sure things will work out in the end."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise. Now what do you say, let's get out there and party like it's 1999."  
  
"Mom." Pan said exasperated.  
  
"Sorry hon."  
  
Videl stood up, and handed the dress to Pan. She walked out the room, and left Pan alone so that she could get dressed. Pan stood up from the bed, and immediately began to undress. In a matter of minutes she was dressed, and she walked over to the full sized mirror. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and had to repress a gag reflex that tried coming up. She hated the way the dress looked on her body. She noticed how the dress made her look ten times fatter, and she noticed how hideous she looked.  
  
Her demeanor quickly changed, and for once she was happy. She thought about the way that she looked, and was now confidant that there were going to be no men chasing her tonight. She decided that she was going to find a quiet corner, and remain there until the party was over.  
  
She walked over to her parent's closet, and walked inside the spacious room. On one side of the closet, were her father's suits and casual outfits. Then on the other side of the closet, were her mother's clothes and shoes. She walked over to her mom's shoes, and she chose a pair that matched the ghastly dress. She steeped into the shoes, and she winced at the twinge of pain that shot through her toes. Her mother had been blessed with a size 6-shoe size, and she on the other hand was a 6 ½. So needless to say, the shoes were not very comfortable to Pan.  
  
She exited the closet, and walked to the bedroom door. She reached out, and grabbed the doorknob. As she walked out of the room, she headed back downstairs. Once she was down stairs, she noticed that all her family and friends wee there. Everyone was there with the exception of Piccolo. She was saddened that he wasn't here.  
  
She searched the living room for a quiet place to sit and hide. Then from the corner of her eye she could make out her uncle, and he was headed right in her direction. Pan noticed that he hadn't seen her yet, and so she tried to find a place to hide. However, all her efforts were all in vain, just as soon as her uncle saw her.  
  
"PANNY CHAN!"  
  
In a matter of mere seconds, her uncle was by her side. In total Goten fashion, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he spun her around in circles, as if she were still a child. After what seemed like hours, he put her back on her feet. Her face was now a color of crimson red, and she couldn't control the feeling of anger boiling deep within her.  
  
Forgetting that Goten was her uncle, she raised her hand and whacked him upside the head with one swift blow. Everyone around them stopped what they were doing, and stared at Pan with a look of confusion.  
  
Goten stood up rubbing the back of his head, and he had that Son's trademark goofy grin plastered all over his face. He looked at Pan, and she suddenly felt bad for hitting her uncle.  
  
"Ha. It seems like you're still training." Goten said nervously.  
  
"Uncle Goten, I'm sorry. I had no right to hit you." Pan said.  
  
"You have no reason to apologize. I shouldn't have picked you up like that. I keep forgetting that you're 27 years old now."  
  
"28."  
  
"28? Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow! Pan it's been too long. I don't even know how old you are. Why don't you ever visit? I mean you're just like my father. The only time we see you is whenever you're ready to see us."  
  
"So you want me to drop everything that I worked hard for, just so that I can come over here to make a cordial visit?"  
  
"It wouldn't hurt Pan. Do you know what this is doing to your father? Huh? Do you know what you're even doing?" He said irately.  
  
"I know that you're making a scene."  
  
"This is your father's house, and I'll do as I damn well please!" Goten shouted  
  
Pan was at a loss for words, as she heard her uncle shouting at her. He had never raised his voice to her, and it literally broke her heart that he chose now to do it. She felt tears fall from her eyes, and she looked at Goten with a look of sheer loathing. She noticed that her family and friends were slowly advancing towards her, and so she began to speak.  
  
"You guys act like I got knocked up or something. All I did was leave home, and you treat me like this? Well you know what, consider this my last time ever coming back. If you want to come to L.A. to visit me sometimes, you're more than welcomed. Just don't expect me to open my door."  
  
Pan walked away from her uncle, surprised at how much he had changed. He had always been the calm one, and now he was almost as uptight as her father. She walked towards the bar, because she wanted a drink to clear her head. She sat down at the red stool, and looked at a totally cute bartender. He looked at her, and gave her a sweet smile.  
  
"My name is Dave, and I'm your bartender for the night. What would you like tonight?"  
  
"How about your phone number. I mean that is, if you don't mind giving it to me."  
  
"No can do sweetie. You're not my type."  
  
"So what exactly is your type" Pan asked flirtingly.  
  
"Not you." Dave said cruelly.  
  
"You really don't have to be an asshole about it. You're really not that cute to begin with. I was only trying to give your male ego a boost."  
  
"Look, do you want a drink or not?"  
  
"Yeah give me a vodka and tonic."  
  
"Can you handle that much liquor?"  
  
"Can you handle that?" She said as she lowered her eyes to his nether regions.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said as he passed her the drink she ordered.  
  
"Not really. Remember that I was just trying to boost your chauvinistic male pride."  
  
Dave looked at Pan and rolled his eyes into the back of his head. Pan chuckled to her self, and took a sip of her drink. She was finished drinking the glass of vodka in a matter of minutes, and she slammed her hand down on the table in order to get the bartenders attention. The bartender looked at Pan with eyes of disinterest, and walked up to her with his hands crossed over his chest.  
  
"What do you want this time?"  
  
"Give me a full bottle of Vodka, hold the tonic."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Look man I have enough problems in my life, without you giving me such a hard time. There's only one thing that I want from you, and that's the drinks that you're serving. Now can I get that bottle, or do I have to jump the bar and get it my damn self!"  
  
The bartender was taken aback, by Pan's sudden outburst. He reached under the bar, and pulled out a bottle of Vodka as was requested. He noticed that there were tears welling up in her eyes, and he immediately felt bad that he was a little mean to the young lady.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Not if you were the last man on Earth."  
  
"Well I'm here if you want to talk."  
  
"All I want is a drink, and wouldn't you know it I already have one." She remarked sarcastically as she raised the bottle of liquor in the air.  
  
"Well I'm here all night if you change your mind."  
  
"No can do sweetie. You're not my type." She rebuked.  
  
Pan grabbed the bottle of Vodka, and stood up from the bar. She turned around and looked out amongst her family and friends. She scanned the room, and noticed that her father was staring at her, and he still had that condescending glare written all over his face. Pan could tell that he disapproved of her drinking, but at the moment she didn't care. She took a quick swig of alcohol from the bottle, and looked at her father to drive the point that she was no longer a child.  
  
Her father was seemingly angry at Pan's defiance, and turned around and walked out the room. She was certain that he was going to find her mother, and rant and rave like a madman.  
  
Pan was making her way to a small chair, which was away from all the noise. She placed her now empty bottle of Vodka on the floor, and a sickening hiccup escaped her lips. She sat in the chair, and then she leaned her head against the back of the chair. She closed her eyes, and she was glad that everyone was smart enough to leave her alone. In a few moments she was sound asleep, and she dreamed of the only man that she loved.  
  
Her mind kept recalling those awful images of the day when Piccolo had died. She remembered everything from that fateful day, and her heart seemed like it was breaking all over again. It seemed like she was reliving the entire day all over again.  
  
Her dreams seemed like they were going to go on forever, until she felt a slight tug on her shoulder. Pan opened her eyes, and stared up at the source of her distraction. Lavender hair was in a neatly styled French roll, and Pan immediately recognized the smiling face.  
  
"Hey Bra!" Pan shouted a little too loudly.  
  
"Pan? Are you drunk?" Bra asked surprised at the amount of bottles lay scattered by her feet.  
  
"What would make you think such.a thing? Hiccup. Belch." Pan said as she rose sloppily to her feet.  
  
Bra held out her arms in order to catch Pan, who was now stumbling on her feet. Pan tried shoving Bra away, with a swat of her hands. However, things didn't go according to her plans, and she ended up falling on her face.  
  
"Owweeee." Pan said.  
  
"You are drunk. Here let me help you up. Do you know what you're dad would say if he saw you like this?" She said as she helped Pan to her feet.  
  
"He would say Pan go to your room, this instant missy." Pan said as she tried to mimic her father's actions.  
  
"No, actually he would kill you if he saw you like this. You're just lucky that he went out for some fresh air, otherwise your butt would be history."  
  
"Bra.I.think.I'm gonna.be sick." Pan said as her face turned to a greenish color.  
  
"Well puke in the trashcan. It's right next to you.ugh.Pan. Um next time give a lady a warning. I just loved looking at your multi-colored stuff flowing into a dirty trashcan. That was so feminine of you Pan."  
  
"Bra.I.need another drink. My throat is a little dry."  
  
"No way Jose. There's no way I'm allowing you to drink another cup, much less another bottle of alcohol. We need to get you upstairs before your father comes back."  
  
"Screw him. I'm here to party like it's 1999, and that man is not going to stop me." Pan said as she stumbled back on her feet.  
  
"Oh crap! Act normal. Here comes your mother." Bra warned Pan.  
  
Pan immediately stood up a little straighter, and leaned on Bra slightly to prevent herself from falling on the floor. Pan saw her mother headed her way, and she noticed that she was holding somebody's hand. At first she couldn't make out the face of the mystery person, because her eyes refused to focus. It was only until her mother stood inches away from her face, could she recognize who this person was.  
  
"Hi, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. How are you Trunks?"  
  
"I'm alright."  
  
"Nice sweater.if you're five years old." Pan said as she noticed the big furry puppy dog, that took up half of his sweater.  
  
"Pan have you been drinking?" Videl asked noticing her daughter's behavior.  
  
"I may have had one or two drinks, but I'm fine mother." Pan said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well since you're all right I'll let you and Trunks play catch up. Bra could you help me in the kitchen? I need an extra pair of hands. It won't take long, I promise." Videl said in order to get Pan and Trunks alone. Then they walked off towards the kitchen, leaving Trunks and Pan to talk alone.  
  
"So are you enjoying the party?" Trunks said as he glanced around the room.  
  
"I'd rather have all my teeth pulled, and I'm sure that I can find better things to do with my time." Pan said sarcastically.  
  
"Aren't you happy for your uncle? I mean this party is for him, and his wife?"  
  
"Yeah I guess I am happy, but I'd much rather be at home." Pan said as she tried to find a way out of her present conversation. The last time they saw each other was when she was leaving for L.A. He assumed that she had plans to take Bra with her, and they parted ways with only negative things to say to each other. So naturally their greeting had been strained, and neither one of them wanted to be there.  
  
Pan noticed that Trunks was looking around the room nervously, as if he too was trying to find a means of escaped as well. She was just about to excuse herself, when he managed to beat her to the punch.  
  
"There's Christy. If you'll excuse me, my date has arrived." He said.  
  
Trunks walked off towards the tall brunette, without even waiting for Pan's reply. She watched as Trunks walked up to the skinny waif, and then he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Pan noticed almost immediately that Christy was staring at her, and it seemed like she was throwing daggers at her with her eyes.  
  
Trunks pulled her out to the dance floor, and they began to dance closely together. Their bodies were squeezed tightly together. There was a slow song on, and they danced with each other in perfect harmony.  
  
*Man I really hate her.  
  
Pan scanned the dance floor, in hopes of finding someone to dance with as well. Her eyes suddenly fell on her uncle. He looked like he was saddened by something, and Pan immediately felt guilty about yelling at him earlier. She walked up to him, and asked him for a dance. He smiled up at her and accepted her offer.  
  
"Uncle Goten.I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."  
  
"Aw forget about it."  
  
"I nearly ruined your anniversary party."  
  
"It's all in the past, but you'd better not do it again. I'll personally have your hide missy."  
  
"Man I hate it when you guys call me that." Pan protested.  
  
"I know. Why do you think we constantly call you that?" He said coyly.  
  
"I knew it." She said as she laid her head upon her uncle's shoulder.  
  
She looked back out towards the dance floor, and noticed that Trunks and his skank were now seated at the bar. The feeling of guilt returned, as she recalled her words that she spoke earlier. She chastised herself for being so rude, and she wanted to apologize for her actions.  
  
"Uncle Goten? Can you excuse me? I have a lot of apologies to spread around, and I want to say my apologies now before everyone leaves."  
  
"Sure thing Panny." He said as he tried to suppress a smile.  
  
Pan walked towards the bar, and noticed that Trunks was now talking to his mother. Bulma sat on the side of him, and Christy was now gone. Pan reasoned that she went to the bathroom, in order to make her ghastly face more presentable.  
  
She walked up behind them quietly, not wanting to disturb their intimate conversation. She was suddenly within hearing range, and she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard her name being mentioned.  
  
"What's wrong with Pan? She's a sweet girl, and you've grown up with her." Bulma said.  
  
"Pan is not the same girl that I once knew."  
  
"Of course she's the same girl. Why would say something like that?"  
  
"Because it's the truth." Trunks declared.  
  
"No it's not. At least Pan is more respectable than that Christy chick."  
  
"No she's not mom."  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
"Well it's the truth mom. Even her dad knows it. Pan is a classified nut case. You saw the scene that she caused earlier today, and she's a closet drunk. She has no sense of fashion, and she is unbearably loud. Would you spend any time with a person like that?"  
  
"Trunks that's not true." Bulma said in Pan's defense.  
  
Pan stood there feeling betrayed by her former friend, and it was obvious that he thought very little of her. She stood there quietly, and she had just wanted to die. She wanted to leave as quietly as she came, but Christy returned ruining her attempt at leaving unnoticed.  
  
"Excuse me." Christy said as she made her way around Pan.  
  
Trunks and Bulma looked up at the interruption, and they both froze when they saw Pan standing right behind them.  
  
"Oh Pan honey. I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were standing right there."  
  
Pan fought back the tears that threatened to come out, and she forced a smile on her face. She looked at the people seated at the bar, and she felt hurt that her friends were talking about her behind her back. However, she wasn't about to let them know how much they had hurt her.  
  
"Bulma. Trunks. Nice party." She said.  
  
She felt so stupid just standing there, with this big goofy smile on her face. Christy didn't make things any easier either, because she was sitting there snickering each time Pan opened up her mouth.  
  
*I could just kill the wench very slowly.  
  
"Dave, can I have a glass of tequila please?" She said as she avoided the knowing glances of her so-called friends.  
  
"Do you want the entire bottle, like the last time?" Dave said smugly.  
  
*Cretin! He knew that they were talking about me.  
  
"No Dave. Just give me the freaking glass!" Pan shouted as she felt her calmness leaving from her body.  
  
"Pan, are you all right?" Bulma asked worriedly.  
  
*Sure everything's just peachy. Everybody here has been on my case, and I've managed to look like an idiot the entire night. No Bulma everything's just fine.  
  
"I'm fine Bulma. My throat's just a little parched, and I just need a quick drink." Pan said as she waited for the bartender to bring her drink.  
  
"Pan if you want to talk, I'm always here sweetie." Bulma mentioned.  
  
Dave passed Pan her drink, and he stood there looking at Pan.  
  
"Yum this tequila hits the spot. I guess I'll see you guys later."  
  
Pan walked away from the bar, but not before hearing Trunks voice clearly.  
  
"See mom. I told you that she was a total nut case, and she is a drunk."  
  
Pan felt like someone had thrown her in the bottom of the barrel. She had never felt as bad, as she felt at that moment. She walked out the front door, and she walked down the empty streets. She felt the tears fall down her face, and she realized that she didn't know where she was going. Everybody was at her parent's house. Then both her grandparents and her friends were at the party. This left only one place where she could go, until the party was over. She headed towards the gravity chamber, and she opened the door. She walked into the room, and her eyes fell on the lone form training.  
  
"Vegeta. I didn't know that you were here. I'll leave." She said as she turned around to leave.  
  
"Don't leave brat! I'm done here anyway. Are you going to train?"  
  
"Not really. I just wanted to get away from that party. Hey why aren't you there?"  
  
"I was there, but like you I had to get away from that hellhole."  
  
"Oh." Pan said.  
  
"You deserve better you know." Vegeta said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That idiot son of mine doesn't deserve your love. You deserve better than that. I can't stand that baka that he's running around with. Why do you love the boy so?"  
  
"I don't love Trunks. As a matter of fact I hate his guts!" Pan shouted as all her old feelings came back to her.  
  
"Well there might be some hope for you after all." Vegeta said as he walked out of the gravity chamber.  
  
He left Pan alone with her thought, and she sat on the floor mulling over the things that he said. Yes, Vegeta was right. She did deserve better than that, and she aimed at finding that special someone. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't wait on Piccolo forever. Regardless of her feelings for the green skinned love of her life.  
  
  
  
That's it for chapter 2. I hope you guys liked this story. I'm already writing the next chapter, and I'll guarantee that you'll like it. 


	3. Pan Son's Diary 3

Pan Son's Diary 3  
  
Author's Notes: Chapter 3 is up, and I'm positive that you're going to like this chapter. Also watch out for the latest plot twist and turns. I don't want you guys to get hurt in the process.  
  
Disclaimer: Toonami. Funimation. Whoever DBZ belongs to, I claim no ownership of any of these characters. They belong to somebody, and no it's not me.  
  
  
  
Pan tried to remember the reason why she let her mother talk her into coming back home. Ever since she walked through those doors, it seemed like everybody was intent on giving her a hard time. Even the bartender gave her a hard time, and she didn't even know the man.  
  
She hated the way her family and friends treated her. From the moment that she decided to leave, her family and friends treated her like some sort of black sheep. She reached inside her purse that was sitting in her lap, and she pulled out her journal. She opened up her book, until she turned to a clean page. She reached back inside her purse to get a pen, and immediately set to writing her feelings in the big book.  
  
Dear diary  
  
So I'm at the place formerly known as my home. I really wished that I stayed at my pad. I can't believe that everyone has been so mean to me. I can't believe that Trunks hates me. I mean he really hates me. What happened to all that time that we spent in space together? We were close then right? So when did all of that change? How could he have changed? I can clearly remember that there was a time when Trunks was caring. He used to care if I got into trouble, and he used to care if I was hurt. Now all he cares about is himself, his job, and that wench Christy.  
  
God, I can't stand that woman! I don't know why I'm being so cruel. It's just that this life is totally unfair. First my only true love dies on me. Now my parent's are mad at me, and have been for the better part of the last few years. I don't care about people talking about me, or behind my back. At least be up front about it. I mean don't talk behind my back if you have something to say. Get some nerves, and tell it to my face. Yeah this goes out to that snobby little rich kid Trunks. Man the nerve of him, and my mother always wondered why I didn't ever try dating him. I never wanted the jerk in the first place. It had always been Piccolo, and as long as I'm breathing it always will be.  
  
Diary I will admit that things haven't work out the way that I wanted them to. I don't want my daddy angry with me anymore. He's been angry, at me for too long. Maybe I should go and talk to him. Maybe he can find it in his heart to forgive me?  
  
I think I'm going to stop writing, because I'm drunk. I probably won't even remember today, and I truly do hope that I forget this unbearable pain that these people have me put me through. Until later Pan.  
  
Pan closed the book, and stuck it back in her purse. She had to find her father. She wanted to talk to him ever since she walked through those doors. He had been so angry with her, and she didn't even have a clue why. There had to be something else bothering him, and she was sure that it wasn't because she moved to L.A.  
  
She stood to her feet unsteadily, and made her back towards the party. Her head felt like it was about to explode, and her mouth felt heavy and dry. She silently prayed that she could make it back to the party without passing out. She knew that she was going to feel worse in the morning, and she wasn't looking forward to that at all.  
  
She made it back to her parent's house, and she stood at the door as a sudden wave of apprehension hit her. For some strange reason she wasn't exactly comfortable with going in at that precise moment. However, she chose to ignore her feelings, and she walked into the wooden door.  
  
She stared at all of her family and friends dancing and having a good time. She wondered why she couldn't have any fun like everyone else. She ignored the crowd, and then she scanned the room for her father. When she couldn't find him anywhere in the packed room, she made her way to her mother. Videl was standing at the punch bowel, and she was currently filling Marron's cup with some fruit punch. Once her mother was done with her miniscule task, she looked at her daughter with a hint of surprise written all over her face.  
  
"Pan where have you been? Bra has been looking for you for the last few hours. It's a shame that you're always ignoring that girl the way you do. She's one of your best friends, and it's wrong how you treat that girl."  
  
"I'll find her later, but I need to find dad. Do you know where he is? I need to talk to him." She said  
  
"I believe that he's up in his room. Do you need me to come up with you?" She asked with concern.  
  
"No. I think that I can handle it from here. Thanks mom."  
  
Pan made it to her father's room, and she quickly walked inside before she lost her nerve. Her father had his back turned to her when she went into his room. He quickly shoved something into his pants, and started to turn around. When he turned around, Pan immediately noticed that something was not right. Her father had a look of guilt plastered all over his face, and when she lowered her eyes she realized why. In his hands were shredded pieces paper, and they fell slowly to his feet. At first Pan couldn't figure out why her father was looking so guilty, that's until she realized exactly what he was holding in his hands.  
  
She took a step closer to her dad, and grabbed one of his hands in one fluid motion. She stared at the papers that remained in his hands. She couldn't believe that her father had ripped up her passport up to pieces.  
  
*Why would he do something like that?  
  
Not wanting to curse her father out, Pan turned around and walked out of the room. She walked back towards the living room, with her father right behind her saying nasty things. However, she suddenly froze in her spot when she heard the cruel things that her father said. She turned around and looked at her father, and stared him in the eyes. She couldn't believe that he was being so mean and vicious.  
  
"What did you just say to me?" Pan asked with a look of disbelief written all over her face.  
  
"I said that I don't know why I even put up with you. I mean you're not even my daughter!"  
  
"That's a very mean thing to say. How could you be so insensitive?" Pan said with tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
Videl was suddenly standing next to her husband, and she was gently pulling on his arm. He looked at her with a look of absolute hatred and loathing. He quickly snatched away his arm from Videl, and turned around to face her. He looked like he was going to slap her at any moment, but he remained motionless.  
  
"Videl I know!" He shouted.  
  
It seemed like the party came to a standstill, and all eyes were on them for the second time that night.  
  
"I know!" He said again.  
  
He dug in his pocket, and fished out a wrinkled letter. He stared at the letter in his hands for a few moments, and then he thrust it right in Videl's face.  
  
Videl snatched the letter from his trembling hands, and held onto it tightly.  
  
"I know, and after all these years. You've lied to me. You've lied to all of us. Yeah that's right. I know everything. I mean why don't you tell your daughter the truth. Why don't you tell her that she's nothing but a little bastard!" He said as he turned around to face Pan.  
  
Pan's hand instantly shot up, and she slapped her father as hard as she could. Gohan had to refrain himself from hitting the young girl back. He stared at her as tears fell from her face, and he turned back to Videl to see that she also had tears in her eyes. He had wanted them both feel the same pain that he was now feeling. It seemed liked he succeeded in doing just that, and that was making them both feel like their hearts had been ripped out. However this torture wasn't going to be complete until Pan knew the whole ugly truth.  
  
"So Videl." He said with contempt in his voice.  
  
"Will you tell her the truth, or shall I?" He shouted at his wife.  
  
Videl couldn't move, and she couldn't believe that Gohan was doing this in front of all of their family and friends. She tried to find the strength to speak, but her voice was caught in her throat.  
  
"I guess I'll have to tell her. I mean she deserves to know the truth. Right?"  
  
"Shut up! Will you just shut up?" Videl shouted.  
  
"Is that what you want? You want me to pretend like this never happened? You want me to pretend like you didn't have an affair on me? Is that what you want?"  
  
"Gohan please, not here."  
  
"Do you want me to pretend like I didn't know about your infidelity Videl, but why him? Out of all of the men in this room, why'd you choose him? You were supposed to love me Videl!"  
  
"I do Gohan." Videl sobbed.  
  
"Bull! You never loved me. Don't sit there and tell me that you loved me, when you slept with my father Videl. Don't you dare open your mouth to tell me that lie damn it!"  
  
Off in the corner of the room, Chi Chi passed out, and the room filled with silence. All eyes were on him, as he turned his attention back to Pan. He looked at the young girl, and he looked at her as her body rocked from grief. Somehow, Bra had come from out of nowhere, and was now consoling her. She tried to pull her away from the scene that was playing before them, but Gohan grabbed Pan's arm. He turned her back around to him, and stared long and hard into her big brown eyes.  
  
"You have his eyes you know. I always thought that you had my eyes, but they were my father's all along, our father's. That's probably the reason why you were so attached to Goku, and were never that close to me." He said as he sadly looked into Pan's eyes.  
  
Pan was suddenly overwhelmed with a strange desire to hit Gohan, and she started throwing soft punches. She slapped him, and pounded a heavy fist in his chest. He stood there firmly, and out of anger he brought a heavy hand across Pan's face. She stumbled onto the floor, and was surprised to see both Vegeta and Trunks were now standing in front of her.  
  
"If you lay one more hand on that child, I'll kill you." Vegeta shouted.  
  
He looked down at Pan who now had tears in her eyes, and he wondered how things could be so bad.  
  
Soon Gohan felt his tears stinging his very own eyes, and he couldn't stand looking at her anymore. So he turned away, and walked back towards the direction of his room. Before he walked up the long stairs, he turned back around to face Pan.  
  
"I want you out of this house." He said sternly.  
  
"But you tore up my passport. Where am I supposed to go?" Pan sobbed hysterically  
  
"I don't care where you go, just as long as it's not here. That goes for you too Videl." He said  
  
As he reached the top of the stairs, he called out once again.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Pan stood there crying in Bra's arms. She still couldn't believe the things that were spiraling out of control so fast. So it would seem like the man that she knew as her grandfather, was in actuality her father. She couldn't believe that her grandfather was in actuality her biological father, and she wouldn't allow herself to believe that until she had the actual proof of her mother's unfaithfulness. So she snatched the letter out of her mother's hands. She started reading the letter in silence, as everyone stared at her. She noticed that her mother wrote the letter, and it was addressed to Goku.  
  
Dear Goku,  
  
I don't know how to start this letter, but I guess I'll start at the beginning. I don't know why we did what we did. I don't know. Maybe we were both lonely that night, and it hasn't been without its consequences. I don't know if I should be telling you this, but I thought that it was time for you to know the truth.  
  
Pan is now fifteen years, and you've had the opportunity to spend a great deal of time with her in space. She's grown close to you, and I know that for you that's not strange. Everyone has a strange way of growing close to you. Even me.  
  
Anyway as I was saying, Pan is really close to you. You may think that it's because of the time that you two spent in space together, but I know differently. How's that you may ask? Well I should have told you this; years ago when Pan was a child. However, I didn't want to ruin things with Gohan by telling him the truth. I wanted to keep the safe and secure family life that I had built up for myself. So in reality I lied not only to you, but I've lied to both Pan and Gohan as well.  
  
Goku this is not easy for me to tell you, but Pan isn't Gohan's child. She is your child, and I've held this secret for far too long. I knew from the moment that I conceived her, but I couldn't reveal the truth at that time. You deserved to know, just as Gohan. I'll tell him one day, but now isn't the time. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and that you'll always treat Pan the same way as before.  
  
There's only one thing that I ask of you. Let me tell Gohan and Pan the truth in my own due time. Goku, I hope that you're not angry with me. We may have done a terrible thing that night, but making Pan was never a mistake. She was a child that was conceived of love, and that night I loved you as no other. I hope that you can forgive me for lying to you all these years, and I hope that you can find it in your heart to treat Pan as the daughter that was denied from you in all these years.  
  
Videl.  
  
*So that's why he started acting funny towards me, until his death.  
  
Pan tore her eyes away from the damaging letter, and stared into her mother's eyes. She couldn't believe that her mother had lied to her all these years. Now she realized why Gohan had been so mad, but she couldn't figure out why he was so angry with her though.  
  
"How could you that? How could you that to us? I never want to see you again! So don't call me anymore." Pan said as she turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you're going to go?" Videl asked.  
  
"That is none of your business. You'd be the last person that I'd give that information to." She said tearfully.  
  
She walked out of the room, with Vegeta, Bra and Bulma in tow. Pan leaned on Bra's shoulder, and cried a billion tears. She could hear both Vegeta and Bulma talking to each other, and she could make out every word that she said.  
  
"Ask her." Vegeta said.  
  
"Alright, but what if she doesn't agree?" Bulma asked.  
  
"She will. Now ask her." Vegeta said as he stared at the young girl.  
  
"Umm. Pan would you like to stay with us? Maybe you and Bra can stay together. If you want a little privacy, we can fix up the gravity room for you until you're back on your feet."  
  
"I'd love that Bulma."  
  
"Good then it's settled. Let's go home." Bulma said.  
  
  
  
Gohan was lying on his bed, when a soft knock distracted him. He turned over in his bed, hoping to ignore the knocks. The knocks grew louder, and he covered his face with his fluffy blue pillow. Before he could protest the door was opened, and his mother walked in. He was about to protest, until he realized who it was.  
  
He looked into her face that was now red and puffy, and he blamed his so- called wife for ripping apart this family. He sat up, and looked at his mother. It was quite obvious that she was hurt as well, and he had never wanted her to find out about the truth the way she did. He wanted to sit her down, and tell her the truth. However at the time he was so angry that he didn't think about the feelings of others until it was too late. He blamed himself for causing his mother tears. He should've been a little more discreet.  
  
"Honey."  
  
"Mom. How could she do that to me? I hate her!" He said as a new batch of tears sprang from his eyes.  
  
"I wish that things could've been different, but it happened. Your father has done a very bad thing, and I wished that he could be here to explain himself. But he's gone. He's dead and gone. You can sit here and place the blame on everybody here, but that can't change the fact that you now have a sister instead of a daughter."  
  
"She's no sister of mine!" He said with contempt.  
  
"If Goku is her father, then yes she is your sister. Look honey, you can't blame Pan for this one. She's an innocent bystander in all of this mess."  
  
"But she was supposed to be my daughter!"  
  
"But she's not. I wished that I could turn back the hands of time. Maybe I could have been a better wife, or maybe I could of kept my mouth shut and not yell so much. Maybe I was the one that sent your father into the arms of another woman."  
  
"My wife. Why'd it have to be my wife?" He said in disbelief.  
  
"Maybe it was like Videl said it. Maybe they were both lonely."  
  
"Lonely? I was always there for her. There wasn't a damn thing that I wouldn't have done for her. So tell me why did she cheat on me?" Gohan yelled.  
  
"I can't tell you the answer to that one Gohan. Only Videl can answer those questions. You need to talk to her, and get to the bottom of this."  
  
"I don't want to see her, much less talk to her."  
  
"Look all I'm asking is that you give it a little time, and that you forgive her."  
  
"Do you forgive her? I mean she did sleep with your husband."  
  
"Even though this knowledge is really killing me inside, I still have a little room for forgiveness Gohan. All I know that there is a young girl, who was just, humiliated by the one person that she loves the most. She didn't deserve that, and deep in your heart you know that I'm right."  
  
"But how can I look her in the face now, knowing that she will never be mine?"  
  
"She may not be your daughter, but she is your sister. She is blood, and blood is always thicker than water. Don't let her leave thinking that you hate her. That wouldn't be fair Gohan."  
  
Chichi stood up from the bed, and leaned over to give him a tender kiss on the top of his head. She wiped away the tears from his face, and turned to walk out of the room.  
  
"Mom. I'm sorry. I never intended on telling you like this. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Only if you can find it in your heart to forgive your wife and your sister. Nobody is perfect Gohan." She said as she walked out the door.  
  
He knew that his mother was right, but it was like she said. This would take a little time. He put his head back under his pillow and he cried. He cried for the duration of the night, and in no time at his entire throat was sore. He soon fell asleep, and he dreamed of all the loving moments that he and his father shared. He couldn't believe that his father would betray him like he did, and he knew that forgiveness would be a long time coming. Especially for his father, even though he was now dead.  
  
  
  
That's it. Actually this story deviated from the original story line that I had planned. (Only slightly) I wanted to add a twist in this story, and I came out with this. So how'd you like that? I thought that this little secret would ruffle a few feathers. I like ruffling feathers. Anyway there's more to come. In the next chapter Pan lives with the Briefs briefly. (No pun intended.) She tries to find work, so that she can buy another ticket to go back to L.A. Of course Bulma offers the young lady a loan, but Pan doesn't want to take further advantage of their hospitality. So Bulma offers Pan a job with her, and she agrees. At her new job, she meets a nice young man, and he'll definitely have her mind away from her problems. Umm. Wait a minute wasn't she supposed to wait for Piccolo? 


	4. Pan Son's Diary 4

Pan Son's diary  
  
Author's Notes: I wanted to clarify that Christy is aware of the Saiyan heritage thanks to Trunks. So yes she knows everything about the Saiyans. There will be some OOC, and this is not following any current DBZ timeline. It's just a simple story following my favorite characters. I have no other notes, other than enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. No, Trunks does not belong to me, but one day he will. Mwahhhaaaaa.  
  
Well now, that was just disturbing. Sorry about that.   
  
Dear Diary  
  
You won't believe what just happened to me. I found out that my father is actually my brother. So I guess that Goten is my brother as well. How could my mother have lied to us like that? More importantly how could Goku cheat on Chichi? He was always so trustworthy. I mean how could he betray both his wife and son like that? How could he betray me like that? Granted he didn't know that I was his child at first, but he eventually found out. So why did he act like nothing happened? Didn't he realize that we were going to find out eventually?  
  
I wonder if he's in heaven. He should be in hell for all the lies, treachery, and heartache that he has put us through. I can't believe that I used to look up to that man. I trusted him, and he couldn't even admit to me that I was his child. Well wherever he is now, I hope that he can see everything that has transpired here on Earth.  
  
Then there's my mother. She put on this big pretense that she was madly in love with my dad. Um.I mean brother. I don't think that I'll ever get used to calling him that. Anyway, how could my own mother sleep with her husband's father? What about the bond between my father and my mother? Why didn't something happen when they were frolicking around together? I guess I'm going to have to talk to Vegeta about that. He knows a lot about Saiyan bonds and stuff like that. I have to remember to thank him for his generosity. I still can't believe that he stood up for me, the grandchild of Kakarrot. Should I say the daughter of Kakarrot?  
  
I want to know why Gohan couldn't tell that his wife was cheating on him. Then again I wondered if he knew? Nah he couldn't have known. If he knew then I don't think that he would've been that upset last night. So he must have just found out, much like me. I guess that would explain why he was acting like he was when I came back home.  
  
Well diary I'm pretty spent, and I have a full day ahead of me. I have to look for a job, so that I can go back home as soon as possible. I know that I could easily borrow the money from my Grandmother Chichi, but I don't want to do that. She's been through just as much as I have. I'm just going to find a job, and earn a little chink then go home. Once I'm there I sincerely doubt that I will ever come back here again. Not even to visit. I'll just forget about my life as a Saiyan, and I'll try to live life as normally as I can. No more dragon balls, no more competitions, and no more training. I'll be normal if that's the last thing that I ever do. Wait a minute.  
  
Bra just walked in, and she told me that breakfast is ready. Even though I'm ready to give up my Saiyan heritage, I'm still going to eat like a Saiyan. There are still some things in this life that you can't deny a Saiyan, and one of those things includes food. Speaking of food, I got to go. Bye.  
  
Pan closed her diary and jumped out of the bed. She was still dressed in her pajamas, but she didn't care. She ran down the stairs, bypassing both Trunks and Bra. She was the first one at the table and soon the rest of the Briefs family joined her. As soon as everyone was seated, Bulma filled the plates with some goopy brown stuff. Bulma went back into the kitchen, as everyone else stared down at his or her plate. Everyone stared down at the food in disgust, and then Pan was brave enough to take the first taste. When the food settled on her tongue, and she noticed almost immediately that the food tasted like seaweed. She spit the food out in the palm of her hand, and looked sheepishly at everyone else.  
  
"I guess Bulma cooked breakfast this morning." Pan said.  
  
"Who wants to go to IHOP with me?" Bra asked.  
  
"I'm in." Trunks said.  
  
"Anything else is better than that onna's cooking." Vegeta said as he stood up from the table.  
  
"Let's get out of here before Bulma comes back." Pan said.  
  
"Pan you're not dressed yet." Bra noticed.  
  
"Meet me around the corner. I'll dress and then I'll meet you guys there. Now go. Here she comes."  
  
Pan watched on as they ran out of the front door, and then she turned her attention back towards Bulma.  
  
"Hey where'd everybody go?" Bulma asked when she noticed that everyone was gone.  
  
"Oh.well they had some other things that they had to take care. As a matter of fact I think that I'm going to skip breakfast myself. I have so much to do today"  
  
"Really like what?"  
  
"I'm going job hunting today. I can't live off of you guys forever."  
  
"You know that I don't mind you staying here."  
  
"Yeah I know that. It's just that I'm ready to go back home, and tend to my business. You know how it is."  
  
"Pan honey, if you need money for a plane ticket just let me know. I don't mind giving you whatever you need."  
  
"You've already given me a place to stay. I can't possibly take any money from you. I'm going to see if I can get a temporary job somewhere."  
  
"Hey I got an idea. Come work for me. Trunks need a secretary, and I think that you would be perfect for the job."  
  
"Isn't that Christy's job?"  
  
"No. She's his personal assistant. She handles all of Trunks personal and confidential information. What I'm going to need is for you to take care of his telephone calls, incoming and out coming mail. I'll also need someone to schedule appointments, and some light filing. I can pay you twelve dollars an hour, and if Trunks need you to do more stuff then I can pay you and extra five dollars an hour. I'll talk to Trunks about it later on when I get a chance."  
  
"Bulma, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Just say that you'll take the job. I wouldn't feel right with you going out there trying to find a job that pays a mediocre salary."  
  
"I'll take it. Bulma I really don't know what to say. You guys have been so good to me, and I'm glad that I have somebody in my corner."  
  
"You've been there for my family more times than I can count. I consider that payment enough. Speaking of my family, I think that they're still waiting for you."  
  
"Crap. Hey how did you know about that?"  
  
"I know that nobody likes my cooking, and I know that that's the reason why everybody left. So you better get out of here before someone namely Vegeta loses his temper. You can't keep a Saiyan or demi-Saiyan waiting on food. You'll be lucky if they haven't left you already."  
  
Pan gave Bulma a quick kiss on the cheek, and then she ran to get dressed. After she finished dressing she ran out of the house, and she joined the rest of the gang in the car. Vegeta was in the driver's seat, and Bra was seated in the front passenger seat. She grumbled to herself when she realized that she had to sit next to Trunks. However she was surprised to see that they had another guest seated in the backseat with Trunks, and she was seated right behind Vegeta. This placed Trunks right in the middle.  
  
"Chelsea? What are you doing here?" Pan asked.  
  
"The name's Christy, and the reason why I'm here is none of your business."  
  
"Well good morning to you too." Pan said bitterly  
  
Bra stepped out of the car, and she let the car seat fall forward. Pan got into the car, and immediately buckled her seat belt. Hey even Saiyan's needed to practice safety on the road. Pan immediately felt uncomfortable sitting next to the demi-Saiyan next to her, and she couldn't ever recall a time where she was this uncomfortable around him. She wondered if it was because he was with little Miss Ann over there.  
  
Anyway the ride there was uncomfortable, and the fact that Vegeta kept stealing glances at her in the review mirror had her a little unnerved. Then to make matters worse Trunks and Christy decided that they were going to make out right there in the back seat.  
  
*Does this woman have any shame? I mean Vegeta is right there in the front seat for Kami's sake.  
  
Pan tried her hardest to inch further away from the couple, and found that she was pinned against the side of the car. With her peripheral vision she glanced at the couple, and she noticed that Trunks was being even bolder than before. This time he had his hands between the girls legs, and Pan had to suppress the urge to gag right then and there.  
  
She turned her head back forward, and she noticed that Vegeta was looking at her funny once again. She turned her eyes away from his knowing glance, and looked out the window. Suddenly Vegeta's voice ranged out loud, and everybody jumped in fear at the demanding tone of his voice.  
  
"Brat! Get a room. I won't tolerate the two of you making out like spring bunnies in my car!"  
  
Trunks and Christy immediately broke their embrace, and Pan couldn't help but smile. She turned her head towards the window once again. During the remainder of the ride, Pan kept staring out of the window. She didn't care to see Trunks frolicking around in the backseat, and she didn't want to see Vegeta's staring at her any longer although she was aware that he was.  
  
They finally made it to Ihop after what seemed like hours, and Pan jumped out the backseat the moment the car was stopped. She waited until everyone was out of the car, and they all made their way towards the restaurant. Bra had been talking to her dad, and there was no doubt that they were talking about Trunks little girlfriend. Pan noticed that they kept giving the woman sidelong glances. She wondered if they hated Christy just as much as she hated her.  
  
She cringed when she noticed Trunks eyes piercing into her own, and she quickly darted them away. Her eyes stayed planted to the ground, until they were standing inside the restaurant. After five minutes the group was ushered to their table, and seats were immediately taken. They were seated in a curved booth, and Christy and Trunks were the first to sit down. Bra took the seat next to Christy, because she knew that I couldn't stand the woman. I was seated at the end of the table, and Vegeta was seated across from me with Trunks sitting right next to him.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, a scrawny nurse with blonde hair sauntered up to the table. Pan wasn't sure if was because Trunks was there, or if it was because it was a natural thing. The waitress placed five menu's down on the table, and held a worn notepad in her other hand. She reached in her apron and pulled out a simple ink pen.  
  
"Would anyone like something to drink while you go over the menu's?" The waitress asked.  
  
"Can I get a pitcher of orange juice?" Pan asked.  
  
"I'll take a pitcher of water." Vegeta said  
  
"Give me a pitcher of apple juice." Bra said.  
  
"I want a pitcher of lemonade." Trunks said plainly.  
  
The waitress looked at Christy, and she had a look of astonishment on her face.  
  
"And what would you like Miss?" The waitress asked.  
  
"Just a glass of pineapple juice."  
  
"Only a glass?"  
  
"That's what she said. Now get!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
There was a look of embarrassed faces turning crimson red, and everyone turned their steely glares at Vegeta. Everyone here knew that Vegeta was grumpy as ever, but to yell at the waitress was just rude. Pan knew that something was troubling Vegeta, and so she decided to try the bold approach and ask him what was wrong.  
  
"Vegeta, are you all right?" Pan asked.  
  
She noticed that Trunks turned his attention towards her, and lifted up a lavender eyebrow up in confusion.  
  
"Other than the fact that I'm hungry, I'm fine."  
  
"Oh.OK." Pan said nervously.  
  
Pan noticed that Trunks turned his attention back towards Christy, and she turned towards Bra who was busy checking her reflection in a compact mirror.  
  
"Do you ever give it a rest Bra?" Pan said jokingly.  
  
"Give what a rest?"  
  
"Putting that goop on your face every time you go some where. It's not like you need it."  
  
"Pan you could stand to use a little makeup every now and then yourself. That could be the reason why you don't have a boyfriend yet." Bra said angrily.  
  
Pan heard a light chuckle from Christy, and she became angry that Bra lashed out at her like that. She felt her face flush anger, but it was her emotion of sadness that suddenly took over. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she stood up to leave for the bathroom. She refused to let them see her cry, and she wasn't about to let them see that Bra words did sting and did have a bit of truth to him.  
  
However just as soon as was about to make her escape to the bathroom, she felt a strong hand grab her arm. She glanced down at the arm that was holding her, and then she noticed that the owner of the arm was Vegeta. She looked into his cold eyes, and waited to see what he had to say. She could feel the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.  
  
"Don't you dare cry. You're a Saiyan, and Saiyan's are not weak."  
  
Pan tried not to cry, but the tears fell anyway. She felt so embarrassed to be crying over something so juvenile as a meager insult. However, the tears fell. She tried to pry her arm away from Vegeta, but he kept a firm grip on her arm. She suddenly realized that all eyes were on her, and that Bra was now standing up on the side of her.  
  
Pan tried her best to turn her back to the group, so that they wouldn't see her cry. She could hear Vegeta and Bra talking to each other, but she couldn't hear what they were saying because she was too concerned about her own pain. She felt Bra put a hand on her shoulder, and she twisted until Bra dropped her hand back to her side.  
  
"Pan I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I didn't mean it."  
  
For some reason that one comment made the tears fall even faster, and Pan was suddenly crying even harder. Then Vegeta did something totally unexpected that made everyone else gasped out in surprise. Vegeta pulled on Pan's arm and pulled her down in his lap. Pan had a look of surprise and shock written all over her face, and she tried to stand back up but to no avail.  
  
"Brat! Will you be still? Now I will not have you embarrassing me in this place! If you want to cry, then do it here. Don't go running away like a scared little child. Face your problems like a Saiyan, and for Kami's sake stop behaving as if you were five years old. I thought that you were stronger than that Panny."  
  
Suddenly Pan's sadness was overtaken by a different emotion, and that was that of anger. She balled up her fist, and then she aimed straight at the Prince of all Saiyan's face. The punch connected with his nose, and she stood up glowering above him. She crossed her hands over her chest, and looked at the man with a look of hatred.  
  
"For your information Vegeta, I am not a child. I'll do what I want when I want, and you're not going to stop me. Got it?"  
  
It was then that she remembered that it was Vegeta that gave her a place to stay, and the fact that she had just publicly humiliated him probably ensured that she was going to be out on the streets tonight. So she thought that the next course of action would be to apologize, and hope that Vegeta wasn't too mad.  
  
"Vegeta? I'm sorry. I had no right to hit you."  
  
"Bull. You're Saiyan. It's in your blood to fight, but don't think for one minute that I'm going to let you get away with that. After breakfast meet me in the gravity chamber for a little spar. We'll see if we can burn off some of that anger. Oh and Trunks I want you there too. You're getting too soft, especially since you spend so much time with the human."  
  
"Dad I'm going to be busy tonight." Trunks complained.  
  
"Busy training." Vegeta said plainly.  
  
Trunks shot a dirty look in Pan's direction, and then rolled his eyes once before returning his attention back to Christy. Pan sat back down in her seat, and Bra was immediately hugging her and apologizing to her. Pan's attention was directed back towards Trunks and Christy. She noticed that they were stealing quick glances at her, and snickering quietly among themselves. If it weren't for her Saiyan hearing, she might have missed their laughter all together.  
  
Finally after a while the waitress returned with the drinks. Because she had so many pitchers, she had to use a cart to carry all of their drinks. She placed all the drinks in front of the designated drinker, and then she pulled out her notepad once again.  
  
"So have you guys decided what you're going to eat yet?"  
  
"Yes. I'll have seven of the number one specials." Vegeta said.  
  
"Give me three ruity tooty fresh and fruity breakfast special." Bra said.  
  
"I'll take nine plates of the bacon and eggs platter." Trunks said.  
  
"I want five plates of your number six breakfast specials." Pan said  
  
"Miss?" The waitresses asked Christy.  
  
"I just want a cheese omelet special, with bacon."  
  
"You just want one plate?"  
  
"Isn't that what she said!" Vegeta shouted again.  
  
"All right already. Sheesh. Talk about a tough crowd to please. Anyway let's see if I've got everything correct. That's seven number ones for the moody fellow. Three plates of the ruity tooty fresh and fruity breakfast special for the beauty queen. Nine plates of the bacon and eggs for the cutie pie. Five plates of the number six for the drama Queen. Yes the entire restaurant saw your dramatics. Finally one cheese omelet special with a side order of bacon for the lady with the normal appetite. Is everything here correct?"  
  
"Yes that's correct." Pan said.  
  
"You do know that it's going to be awhile before you get your orders. Right?"  
  
"Well the sooner you put in our order, the sooner we'll get it!" Vegeta yelled again.  
  
The waitress rolled her eyes, and walked away before Vegeta could insult her again.  
  
"If anyone here even thinks of giving that weakling a tip, I'll personally kill you myself." Vegeta quipped.  
  
After about one hour later, their food was brought to the table. As Saiyan's they were able to eat all their food. Once they were through they left the restaurant, and the mess behind. They were all laughing because of the look on the waitress's face when she realized that she hadn't received a tip. So nevertheless the ride back home went without incident. Soon they dropped off Christy at her house, and then they went home.  
  
Once they made it into the house, Pan noticed that Bulma was talking to a very attractive man. She was just about to head upstairs to change into her training gi, when Bulma's voice stopped her.  
  
"Pan. Trunks. Can I see you both for a moment?"  
  
Both Trunks and Pan made their way to where Bulma and the mysterious man were standing. They waited for Bulma to speak, and Pan noticed that the man before her kept running his eyes up and down her form. Not that she minded.  
  
"Pan. Trunks. This is Adam Moran. He will be working for us as the Human Resources general manager. Pan, you will be doing a lot of paperwork for him. So this Monday I want you to get together and get yourselves situated. On the other hand Pan is also going to be working for you Trunks."  
  
"What the hell for?" Trunks shouted.  
  
"She's going to be your secretary, until she can earn enough money to go back home."  
  
"I don't need a secretary mom."  
  
"We've already discussed this Trunks. Pan is going to be your secetary, and that's final!"  
  
"Fine. Can I go now?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes. Please."  
  
"Mr. Moran it's been a pleasure meeting you, and I hope that I'll get a chance to talk to again." Trunks said as he shook his hand.  
  
"It's been a pleasure Mr. Briefs."  
  
Trunks walked away, and Bulma looked back towards Pan and Adam.  
  
"Well I'll let you two get acquainted. I'll be in the lab Adam, once you're done talking to Pan meet me there."  
  
Bulma walked off towards her lab.  
  
"So Pan, do you have a last name?"  
  
"Yes.It's Son. Pan Son."  
  
"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."  
  
"Thank you." Pan said blushing.  
  
"So how long have you known Mrs. Briefs?"  
  
"Since I was a baby. She was there when I was born."  
  
"Since you were born? Then you must be awfully young?"  
  
"I'm not that young you know."  
  
"I know that it's not polite to ask a woman her age, but."  
  
Pan cut him off.  
  
"I'm 26 years old. Is that too young for you Mr. Moran?" Pan said flirtingly."  
  
Hardly. I guess you're old enough."  
  
The two stared into each other's eyes, and Pan noticed that he had hazel green eyes. Her heart thumped in her chest, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't pry her eyes away from him. It wasn't until Trunks came back into the room that Pan was able to look away from Adam's intense gaze. She turned her attention back towards Trunks, and waited until he was standing right in front of her.  
  
"Pan. Dad's waiting, and you know how he gets when he has to wait."  
  
"Ok. Tell him that I'll be down shortly."  
  
Trunks headed towards the gravity room, and he purposely started to walk slowly in order to hear their conversation.  
  
"Well Miss. Son. It has been a pleasure meeting you. I guess I'll see you Monday."  
  
"Monday it is."  
  
Adam reached out and grabbed Pan's hand, and he brought it up to his lips. He placed his soft lips on the back of Pan's hand, and then he lifted up his eyes to meet her eyes. Pan nearly fell over at the seductiveness of it all, and she could feel her breath restrict in her throat. She could do nothing but stare in his green eyes, as his lips lingered on her hand.  
  
Trunks on the other hand heard the soft kiss being shared between the two, and he had to turn around to see if his suspensions were true. For a brief moment he thought that Adam had kissed Pan on the mouth, but was relieved to see that he was just kissing her hand. He immediately turned back around to walk out the door. Once he realized that he was relieved that Adam hadn't been kissing Pan on the lips, he mentally chastised himself for doing so. Pan had been a constant thorn in his side, and now she was supposed to be working for him.  
  
*I'll be glad when she goes back home, and then maybe things will turn back to normal around here.  
  
So he walked off the gravity room, leaving Pan alone with Adam.  
  
"I guess I'll see you then." Adam told Pan as he removed his lips from her hand.  
  
"Definitely. Goodbye Mr. Moran." Pan smirked.  
  
Pan headed towards the gravity room. She knew that she had kept Vegeta waiting long enough, and she decided that she wasn't going to put on her training gear. As she walked up to the gravity room, one thought resounded in her head over and over again.  
  
*Man he sure is cute.  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and once again I'm sorry for the delay.  
  
Next chapter: Pan, Vegeta, and Trunks spar. It won't be pretty. Especially when things get out of hand between Pan and Trunks. Monday morning also comes, and the gentle flirtations between Adam and Pan continue. Also we'll take a little trip to visit the cheater Videl, and we'll see how Gohan's holding up. Also just where is Goku, and what is his fate? How does he feel about the latest turn of events, and can he ever forgive himself for the things that he has done. 


	5. Pan Son's Diary 5

PAN SON'S DIARY 5  
  
Author's Notes: I know it's been too long. Please forgive me. I had a lot of things on my plate, and it was just too much for me to handle. I took a three-month vacation, then I moved, and lastly I had a lot of personal issues that needed to be settled before I wrote another story. While these issues of mine are still present, I will try to balance that and writing just for you guys. Here's the latest chapter in the diary saga. I hope you enjoy. Let's also remember that I haven't written anything in about six or seven months, so my writing may not be at it's best. I hope I'm wrong. Just review and let me know what you think. Also I want to dedicate this chapter to all my loyal fans who have stuck with this story and me. Thank you guys.  
  
Disclaimer: I claim that none of these characters belong to me. What's the point in dreaming when they take away your dreams by forcing you to write these silly disclaimers? Can't I dream that these characters are all mine? It's not fair I tell you.  
  
  
  
Videl was sitting in front of her father's television set, and was thinking about the big fight that she had with her husband. She regretted the fact that she had deceived him, and lied to him for as long as she did. She had lost both her husband and her daughter, and she had no one to blame but herself. She could've said no to Goku that night, but for some reason she decided not to. That night he made her feel loved, and that night had been one of the best nights of her life. Goku was able to give her something that Gohan could never give her, and that was a child. She reasoned that Goku was sent to her in order that she could have a child. She reasoned that Dende was aware that both she and Gohan would never conceive a child, and therefore he sent Goku in order for him to impregnate her with a child. Then she reasoned that she had drunk way too much alcohol, and was now trying to think of an excuse for her behavior.  
  
She glanced down towards the floor, and noticed the empty bottles of beer that lay scattered beneath her feet. She noticed that there were at least twelve empty bottles of beer on the floor. Her mind had been so focused on her problems that she didn't even acknowledge the fact that she had consumed so much alcohol in her system.  
  
She decided to clean up the mess before her father decided to come back home. The last thing that she wanted was to hear another lecture about the effects alcohol had on the body. She hated that her father was such a hypocrite. She was well aware of the fact that Hercule didn't really believe that nonsense about your body being your temple, not when he had a bottle of whisky hiding inside his room. He was such a liar, and Videl now knew where she inherited that trait to lie as well as she did.  
  
So she began picking up the empty bottles, and stumbled her way into the kitchen. Once she threw away all the beer bottles, she slumped down on the cold kitchen floor and began to cry.  
  
*It was my entire fault  
  
  
  
Goku walked around with tears in his eyes, and he had a heavy heart. He was well aware of the fact that the truth about his affair was out. He hated that he was so weak, but it was too late to do anything about that now. For his sins, Dende sent him to a place where he could reflect on his actions. Dende didn't want him to send him to HFIL, because he really didn't deserve to be in such a place. He had done too many good deeds to be sent there, and so Dende decided to send him to Limbo until he was needed.  
  
Goku was to spend time alone in Limbo, which was a place between heaven and HFIL. There he had no companionship, food, or even villains to fight. There he was alone, with nothing but a vast array of nothingness surrounding him. He was truly alone there, and he couldn't think of a more suitable punishment for his actions.  
  
Being in Limbo also forced him to grow up a great deal. He was no longer the carefree man that he used to be. He acknowledged the fact that he had hurt his own son, and his wife. Not only that but Pan was also hurt in the process, and he had no one to blame but himself. He wondered if there was a way that he could make things right, but he knew that there was no escaping this place, until Dende was ready for you to leave it. It was a fit punishment for his crimes, and Goku was going to take it like a man. He just hoped that things would turn around for the better. That's all he could do at that point anyway. He could only hope and pray.  
  
  
  
Pan walked into the gravity room, and watched on as Trunks and Vegeta fought a heavy battle. Vegeta seemed almost ruthless in his attacks. He didn't even give Trunks time to land a decent punch. She felt sorry for the lavender haired young man, but at the same time she knew that he deserved every lick that he received. She was momentarily shocked when one of Vegeta's punches sent Trunks crashing down to the ground right near her feet. She was able to get out of the way before Trunks made a sudden impact on the ground.  
  
"You're late!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry sensei."  
  
"Why aren't you dressed? That material won't hold up for very long, and you know it."  
  
"I didn't have enough time to change, and I didn't want keep you waiting sir.  
  
"Sir? That one's new. Do you mean to tell me that you're going to kiss up to me whenever you're in trouble? If that's the case you might as well forget about it, because that crap won't work on me. Now if you're ready to begin, let's fight."  
  
Pan took her battle stance, and faced towards Vegeta while at the same time powering up.  
  
"I see that you've grown stronger. It's good to know that you're still training brat."  
  
"I never stopped, unlike some people I know."  
  
Pan charged up and flew towards Vegeta's directions. She tried to land a punch in his face, but was surprised when Vegeta caught her fist in his hands.  
  
"Anxious aren't we?"  
  
"Will you shut up and fight!"  
  
"Oh we'll get a chance to fight soon brat, but I want to see how you fair against my brat."  
  
"Oh come on sensei. I need a challenge, and he's defiantly not what I would consider a challenge." Pan said while she snatched her hand away from his grasp.  
  
"Oh. You'll get your challenge soon enough brat, but just humor me and fight him. Don't tell me that you're scared." Vegeta said.  
  
"Ha! Of him please."  
  
"Then why are you stalling? Quit running your mouth, and let's get this over with. I have a date to get to, unlike some people." Trunks shouted out.  
  
"Well at least I don't have to buy my dates. I mean where'd you get Christy from, 24th street?"  
  
"No I do believe that's your corner."  
  
In a bout of anger Pan charged towards Trunks, and she quickly started throwing out punches left and right. Trunks was able to block many of her attacks, but she was still able to land a few punches in here and there from time to time. After three hours of sparring the two began to get a little tired. They were both busted up pretty badly, and they were ready to end their little spar. As soon as Pan began powering down, Trunks took the opportunity to talk down to her.  
  
"Giving up already? I guess this means I win, right dad?"  
  
"Who said that I was giving up, you prick!" Pan shouted out loud.  
  
"Well it's obvious that you're quitting. I mean who powered down first?"  
  
"Go to hell Trunks." Pan said as she brought her fist to his face.  
  
"You first kid." Trunks reverted back.  
  
Trunks was able to block another punch aimed at his head, and then with one swift swing of his hand he was able to backhand her in the face. Her lip was busted open, and she was suddenly shocked at the way her face stung with pain. As far as she could recall, Trunks had never hit her that hard before.  
  
She tried punching the young man down again, but was ruthlessly punched in the stomach. She coughed up some blood, and before she could even recover he punched her in the back, which sent her crashing down to the ground.  
  
She tried to regain her sense, but she was in too much pain to move. Off in the distance she could feel a source of energy headed her way, and she knew in that instance that Trunks had fired a kai blast. She tried to use IT, but before she knew it she suddenly felt a stinging pain in her back. Her back felt as if it was on fire, and she cried out until she blacked out. What she didn't know was that Vegeta stood up against his son for her, and it was with this battle that things were about to change drastically between the Briefs and the Sons.  
  
  
  
Pan woke up to find that she was floating in some type of green liquid. She turned her head and noticed that Trunks was occupying the other tank next to her. She remembered the Kai blast that managed to take her out, and she silently cursed Trunks for putting her in such a condition. It was a known fact that when someone's down for the count you don't use a kai attack against him. That was the way that it always was. However, Trunks broke the number one rule.  
  
She was hurt that Trunks would resort to something like that. He had been her friend at one time, and now it seemed as if he wanted her dead. Wasn't that the reason that he had tried to take her out? She was well aware of the fact that they hadn't been sparring. That was a full out battle between the two. The punches were too hard, and the kicks were too swift. The hatred was in his eyes, and even during the fight she realized that she couldn't concentrate on what she was doing. Why? It was all because of that nagging little voice in the back of her head, telling her that Trunk's really does hate you.  
  
Suddenly she felt the liquid draining from the tank, and soon she was being lifted out of her tank. She stood there shivering from the cold, and soon Bulma handed her a towel. Bulma checked her over once again to make sure that there were no more injuries that didn't get healed.  
  
"There's some clothes in the bathroom. You can take a bath, and once you're done you can come downstairs to get something to eat."  
  
"What happened to Trunks?"  
  
"Vegeta decided to teach him a lesson."  
  
"Was it because he attacked me while I was down?"  
  
"My guess would be yes. I still can't believe that Trunks would do something like that to you, but what Vegeta did was no better."  
  
"What do you mean? What did he do?"  
  
"Ever heard of the Galik gun attack?"  
  
"Yeah. Didn't he use that attack on Radditz or Cell before?"  
  
"Yeah I think so."  
  
"That's one of his most powerful attacks right?"  
  
"Yeah, but that still didn't stop him from using it on his own son."  
  
Pan gasped loudly at the news that Vegeta had used such a deadly attack on his son. She knew that the Galik gun attack could have easily killed Trunks.  
  
"How is he doing?" Pan asked.  
  
"He's going to be fine, but he's going to have to stay in there a little longer than you have."  
  
"How's Vegeta?"  
  
"I wouldn't know since I kicked him out."  
  
"Is he in the gravity room?"  
  
"No dear. I kicked him off my property. My guess would be that he's either in the mountains or at your parents house."  
  
"I'm so sorry Bulma. I feel like this is all my fault."  
  
"Now don't you go blaming yourself for this. You had no idea that Vegeta was going to do something as stupid as this. I always knew that he hated Trunks." Bulma said as she broke down in tears.  
  
"Vegeta doesn't hate Trunks Bulma. He just wants him to be a strong warrior like himself. If I knew any better I would say that Vegeta regrets everything that he has done, and is trying to think of a way where he could fix this big mess." She said pulling Bulma into a tight hug.  
  
"I guess that you're right, but I still don't think that I can easily forgive him for what he has done. Trunk's is our little boy. How could he hurt him like that?"  
  
"I'm sure that it wasn't intentional."  
  
"I don't know Pan. Look why don't you go and get ready. The food will be ready when you get through, and then you should rest up for Monday morning. I want you at the office at seven sharp. Got it?" She said pulling away from the embrace.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I'll see you later then."  
  
Without another word Bulma walked out of the room, and headed towards the kitchen to fix dinner. Pan took this opportunity to walk towards Trunks regeneration tank. She placed a shaky hand on the glass, and stared at Trunks face. She felt hot tears fall down her face, and she didn't bother with trying to stop them. She remembered the time when he was turned into a sheet of rusty metal for her, when they went on the mission for the black star dragon balls. He willingly risked his life to protect her, and now it seems as if he wanted to take it all back.  
  
The pain in her heart intensified, and she broke down and cried even harder than before. She leaned her head on the tank, as her tears continued to fall. She shut her eyes tightly to get the image of Trunks lying there unconscious out of her head, and still the tears fell from her eyes. What she didn't see was that Trunks hand instinctively rose from his side, and sought to find hers. His hand stopped and rested on the spot where her hands were. For a moment his hand rested there, before it fell back down to his side slowly.  
  
Pan caught the brief movement of his hand, and quickly glanced towards his face. She noticed that he was still asleep, and that his face showed no signs of him being awake. Pan dried her tears, and headed the showers with the hopes of getting Trunks off of her mind.  
  
After her shower she went into the dining room to eat her dinner. The dinner went by quietly, and Pan noticed that Bra was sending her evil glares. Bulma on the other hand was quiet and kept to herself. After she was finished with her dinner she decided to pay Bra a little visit.  
  
"Bra, is it okay if I had a word with you?"  
  
"I have nothing that I want to say to you Pan."  
  
"Bra what's wrong?"  
  
"My dad is out there somewhere, doing who knows what, and the only two people I blame for that are you and my brother."  
  
"Look I'm sorry that you think that I am to blame here, but I didn't mean for things to turn out this way."  
  
"Well they did, and until my daddy is back home where he's supposed to be, I don't want to talk to you or my brother ever again!"  
  
"Can't we just talk it over Bra? Come on don't be like this."  
  
"Goodbye Pan!"  
  
Bra walked into her room, and slammed the door in Pan's face. Pan decided that she had enough drama for one day, and decided to head to her room for the night. Once she was in the room, she pulled her diary from out of her purse and began writing.  
  
Dear Diary.  
  
Let's see Trunks tried to kill me. Vegeta tried to kill Trunks, and Bulma threw Vegeta out. Bra hates and blames me, and once again I feel like everything's my fault. Why didn't I just accept that offer of money from Bulma, when she first offered it? Maybe now I wouldn't be stuck in this predicament. Everybody hates me now. Trunks. Bra. I'm sure that even Vegeta hates me now too. I just want to go home, and leave all this behind. Make no mistake; once I leave here I'm never coming back. The only good thing that has come out of this trip was that I got the chance to meet Adam. I'm curious to see where things between us heads. He is so cute. No cute is for little boys. This man and I do mean MAN, is sexy. I can't wait to see him Monday. I have to make sure that I wear something revealing when I go into the office. I want to knock his socks off. Diary I'm really not in the mood to write anything. I just want to go to sleep, and forget this night ever happened. Later.  
  
Pan closed her book and laid down on the bed. In a matter of minutes she was fast asleep.  
  
  
  
Monday Morning  
  
Adam Moran was sitting in his office, when he heard a soft knock on his door. He answered the knock, and announced to his visitor that it was all right for them to enter. He was surprised to see that his visitor was none other than the beautiful woman that he met the other day.  
  
"Pan Son. You're early. I like that."  
  
"I aim to please Mr. Moran." Pan said seductively.  
  
"Please call me Adam. Could you close the door behind you please?"  
  
"Sure thing Adam."  
  
Pan closed the door quickly, and walked up towards his desk. She watched as Adams eyes swept up and down her body. She noticed that he had a pleased look on his face, and she couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face.  
  
"I must say that you look absolutely stunning today."  
  
Pan turned around in a little circle and modeled her outfit for him. She had chosen a two-piece suit that showed off her curves, and was cut low enough to tease him with a peek of her cleavage. The dress also had two tiny slits that showed off a bit of her thighs.  
  
"I'm glad that you like it." Pan stated.  
  
"It does wonders for you. Would you like a seat?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
As Pan took a seat in the chair across from him, Adam stood up from his chair, and sat on top of his desk. He turned around on the desk so that he was now facing her. He wasn't sitting directly in front of her, but he was seated off to her side. Pan couldn't help but feel turned on, and she wanted to do noting but jump him where he sat. Still she reserved her calm demeanor, and listened to him as he began to talk.  
  
"Well today we're going to take it easy. I just need you do some light filing, until we get this office settled. That's pretty much all I have for you to do today. If you need any help then don't hesitate to call me. I'll be there for you in the blink of an eye. Are there any questions that you want to ask me before we get started?"  
  
Pan was feeling pretty bold, and so she asked her question without any hesitation.  
  
"Actually I do have one question for you."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Are you single?" Pan purred out.  
  
Adam leaned closer to Pan, and their lips were only centimeters apart. Pan could feel his hot breath caress her lips, and she fought off the urge to kiss those luscious lips that were before her.  
  
"Yes I'm single. How about you?" He said as his eyebrow shot up.  
  
"Yeah. Definitely single."  
  
"Good."  
  
Adam leaned even more closer, and now they were an inch apart. They both closed their eyes, and anticipated the moment where their lips would connect, and their mouths joined together in a heated embraced. However, before they had a chance to make that move, a strong knock on the door interrupted them both. Adam quickly stood up from the desk, and walked over to the door. He noticed at once that Bulma was standing there with a bunch of paperwork in her hands.  
  
"Adam. There you are. I wanted to see if you could spare me a few minutes of your time, to fill out this paperwork. I have some papers to go over with you, and I wanted to discuss our insurance coverage. It shouldn't take no more than two to three hours at the most."  
  
"Sure. Let's go. Oh and Pan we can finish our little project that we were starting on when I get back. It's something that I'm really looking forward to. In the meantime, you can start by filing those folders away on my desk. If I'm not back before then, you can type in the information from my Rolodex into the computer. The codes for the computer are posted on the monitor. I guess I'll see you later."  
  
With that Adam walked out of the room, and Pan wanted to do nothing but scream. They had almost kissed, and now she anticipated his kiss even more so than she did at first. She was confused about how one man could rattle her brains this much, but he was definitely worth it.  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter.  
  
Arghhhh!! Don't you just hate me? Adam and Pan almost kissed, but Bulma had to ruin things didn't she. Anyway I hope you liked it. It took me four long hours to write this story, but I liked the outcome. How'd you like the fact that Goku was stuck in Limbo? I liked that idea myself.  
  
Next Chapter. Trunk's is back on the scene, and he makes Pan's life a living hell. Especially when he finds Pan and Adam in a compromising position, and threatens to fire him. How will Adam get out of this sticky situation? Also Bra is still resentful of Pan. Somebody gets hurt, and is on life support, and just where in the HFIL is Vegeta? Stay tuned for another exciting adventure of this saga. Man my hands hurt from so much typing, but the update won't take as long as it did. Love ya guys. 


	6. Pan Son's Diary 6

Pan Son's Diary 6  
  
Author's Notes: I'm back. I've been so busy this past month, and I do apologize for the delay. I went on a weeklong road trip a few weeks ago. Then I had some pressing matters to attend that called for my attention. It was kind of spur of the moment, and that's why I didn't inform you guys that I wouldn't be updating. Well fear not because I'm back. Well enough about me. Let's get this story on a roll.  
  
Disclaimer: I can continue saying this until my teeth fall out, and they will eventually fall out when I'm old and gray. However this bears repeating. NOOOOOOOO I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HERE!! NOW STOP BUGGING ME!!!!  
  
  
  
Pan was working diligently filing away the paperwork that Adam had assigned her. Her mind was filled with the images of her and Adam. She still couldn't believe that they were about to kiss. She had never been so bold with a guy before, but there was something about Adam that brought out the wild woman in her. She liked how he was able to make her knee's go weak, with just one simple touch. She liked how his lips appeared to be soft, that she was virtually dying to finally kiss him.  
  
She didn't understand how one man could make her so crazy. It's true that she loved Piccolo, but her feelings for the green skinned warrior wasn't nearly as strong as this. She wondered if Adam could be the one that she would spend the rest of her life with. She really liked him, and she decided that she was going to do everything possible to make sure that this relationship last. Even though they weren't officially together, Pan knew that it would be only a matter of time before they were.  
  
She was so absorbed with her thoughts, that she didn't even hear the office door open. She wasn't aware of the masculine body that stood right behind her. It wasn't until she caught a whiff of some expensive cologne, that she noticed the presence. She was so nervous that she hadn't even thought to do a kai search, to see who this person was. A smirk casually crossed her face, while she kept her back turned towards the mysterious stranger. In her head she could see Adam looking her up and down. She imagined him licking his lips in appreciation, as his eyes roamed her entire body. He was being so quiet, that one could easily forget that he was even in the room. Still she wanted to play this little game with him, and so she continued to ignore him.  
  
She resumed her filing as five minutes past. She wondered if Adam was ever going to talk to her. Did she look that good today? She was enamored that Adam would just stand there staring at her for over five minutes.  
  
As her thoughts randomly jumped from one thought to the next, she suddenly became aware that "Adam" moved even closer to her. He was so close that she could feel him virtually breathing down her neck. He was so close that she could smell his aftershave, and his mouthwash. The scent was so familiar to Pan, but all that she could think of was his intoxicating scent that was somehow overwhelming her.  
  
She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the way his body slowly pressed up against hers. She suddenly jumped in surprise when she felt his heavy hand grab her shoulder. She secretly loved the way his hands felt on her shoulders. With her eyes still closed, she quickly turned around. She instinctively knew where his lips were, and she pressed her lips hard against his.  
  
For a brief moment, she was in paradise. For a brief instant, she was in heaven. However there was something wrong. Adam wasn't responding to the kiss. It took her a moment to realize that he was trying to push her away from him. She opened her eyes, to be greeted with something that she wasn't expecting. Instead of beautiful hazel-green eyes, she saw an ocean of blue instead. Her lips were still pressed against the man that she now realized was Trunks. She was stunned. She couldn't move, much less tear her lips away from his.  
  
Trunks on the other hand, as trying everything that he could to get away from the girl. When he realized that Pan wasn't going to budge, he powered up slightly. Then he pushed the girl away from him roughly, which sent her falling on to the ground. He quickly wiped his lips with the back of his hand, and stared at the girl with a look of disgust written all over his face.  
  
Pan stared at him, and could tell that he was mad. Any fool could see that he was extremely pissed off, and that was never a good sign coming from Trunks Briefs. Her body shook in fear, as she waited for his verbal assaults to come flying from his mouth.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Ugh!! Now I'm going to have to wash my mouth out with soap. What the hell were you thinking?  
  
"I thought...I thought that you were..."  
  
"You thought that I was what...desperate?" He said as he wiped his lips off again.  
  
"Look I'm sorry. I thought that you were somebody else all right."  
  
"Well you thought wrong."  
  
Pan shot a dirty look at Trunks, before she stood back up.  
  
"Well if you hadn't been all up on me, then I wouldn't have made that mistake in the first place. I didn't exactly enjoy it myself either buster."  
  
"And you think I did? I basically had to turn into a Super Saiyan, just to get you off of me."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself Trunks. I wouldn't have kissed you if you hadn't been prowling around like a lunatic?"  
  
"I was doing my job, unlike certain individuals."  
  
"What? Oh I guess that stalking unsuspecting women is what you call doing your job."  
  
"In case you forgot, my job also entails firing insubordinate employee's. Now if I were you I would get back to work, before I decide to fire your butt right here and now."  
  
"I was working, before you decided to come in here harassing me. I could sue you for that you know. It's called harassment. You can't just come in here saying that I wasn't doing my job, when you know good and well that I was."  
  
"You were not doing your job Pan."  
  
"Yes I was!" Pan shouted.  
  
"Your job duties are that you work for Adam from 9:00 AM to 10:00 AM. After that you are supposed to work for me from 10:05 to 6:00 PM. Am I correct?" He said in a smart aleck tone of voice.  
  
"Yeah. So what's your point?"  
  
"My point is that you need start looking at a clock every once in a while, or I will fire your tired butt without even thinking twice."  
  
Pan looked at her watch that was on her arm.  
  
"Well my watch says that it's only 9:55. I don't see what the problem is."  
  
"Well you better learn how to set that thing to the right time, because the clock on the wall says that it's now 10:15. Which means that you have just wasted 15 minutes of my time, along with this company's time. That also means that you're going to make up that time after work. So let's go Miss Son. Time is money and money is time. To which I have just wasted both dealing with you."  
  
"Well I was on time this morning. Adam even complimented me on being on time, and I was going by my watch. Maybe that clock up there isn't right."  
  
Trunks glanced at his wristwatch briefly, before he put his arm back down.  
  
"My watch has the same time as the clock on the wall. Adam would tell you anything just to get in your pants."  
  
Pan quickly raised her hand, and slapped him roughly across the face.  
  
Trunks head snapped to the side, and he quickly raised his hand in the air prepared to strike her back. Fortunately he was interrupted when Adam's door opened up. Adam walked into the room, and immediately noticed the thick tension that was in the air.  
  
"Hey guys. What's going on?"  
  
"I'm just here to inform Miss Son that she's late for her secretarial duties, and to remind her that she was supposed to be at her desk twenty minutes ago." He said with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Well. I guess that you can finish the rest of these files tomorrow then. I'll see you later Pan." Adam said, as he looked the young woman over.  
  
"All right. Bye Adam."  
  
Both Pan and Trunks walked out of the room, and headed towards his office. Once they got to his office, Pan looked around the narrow hallway looking for her desk. Just as soon as she was about to question Trunks, he unlocked the door and walked inside. Pan didn't know what to do, and so she stood outside his door awaiting further instruction.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing?" Trunks shouted from his office.  
  
"You didn't tell me where my desk was."  
  
"It's in here you idiot. Stop wasting my time, and get back to work!"  
  
Pan stepped into his office, and was amazed at how huge it was. She glanced around the room, and wondered where Trunks was. She suddenly became aware of the tall figure behind her, and so she turned around to see who it was. However, the moment she turned around she suddenly felt a heavy hand hitting her across the face. The force of the slap caused her to fall to the ground. She looked up and noticed that Trunks was positively seething with anger.  
  
"I will kill you if you ever hit me again. Got that? Now get back to work."  
  
Pan stood back up, and she immediately cradled her cheek that was throbbing with pain. She walked over to her desk with shaking legs, and she tried her best to keep the tears from falling. She walked over to the first desk that she saw, and sat down in the seat. She just wanted to get her heart to calm down, and so she settled back into the chair. She was just about to go through the mounds of paperwork on the desk, when Trunks loud voice shouted out from across the room.  
  
"NOT THAT SEAT!! Your desk is over there. It's amazing how much incompetence I have to deal with on a regular basis." He said as he pointed towards a deteriorating old desk.  
  
The desk was so old and moldy looking, that Pan didn't even want to sit down. There was chipped wood, and Pan realized that if she wasn't careful then there was the possibility that she could get a splinter caught in her hands. At this point she was ready to just give up, and give in. So she sat down in the chair, and began going through the paperwork on her desk. While she began her duties of alphabetizing a folder of contracts, hot tears fell from her face. She was aware that Trunks was still glaring at her, and there was a possibility that he could even see her tears fall. She knew that he was enjoying every minute of seeing her suffer, but at this moment she didn't even care. So she silently cried.  
  
  
  
Vegeta was staring down at the beautiful scenery below him. He stood in awe at the beautiful lake that he was above. He had been standing on top of a rugged mountaintop, which was overlooking the wide lake. He had been staying inside a small cave that was behind the waterfall, ever since Bulma kicked him out.  
  
He had never experienced as much pain as when his wife told him to leave. He should've known that she would always pick her son over him. If she had only allowed him to explain that he was trying to teach Trunks a little lesson on life. Of course he would readily admit that he went a little overboard, but the fact of the matter is that he still loved his son. If he didn't love Trunks, then he would've just left him there to die. Not to mention the fact that he had known that he would have to listen to his mates mouth. So he took Trunks home, hoping that he could explain what happened. His mind recalled the exact memories of what happened that night, when he brought Pan and Trunks back to this house.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Vegeta was battling an inner conflict when he watched Pan plummet to the ground, and she was unable to stop herself. He had wanted to stop the fight right then and there, but his Saiyan side forced him to stay right where he was. He was expecting Pan to get up. He had always known that she was pretty strong. Even though she was only 1/4th Saiyan, she still proved that she could become a Saiyan warrior just like anyone else. He decided that he was going to train her as an apprentice, until she learned how to control her Saiyan powers.  
  
However the fight wasn't going the way he that he'd imagined. First he didn't think that Pan was going to get beaten so badly, but there she was lying on the ground. She was trying her hardest to stand back up, and Vegeta was silently rooting for the young girl. Then there was his son. He didn't think that Trunks was going to be fighting like this. To him it seemed as if Trunks was wasting away in his office. He thought for certain that Trunks was going to be soft when it cane to fighting Pan.  
  
However he was surprised to find that Trunks was holding his own pretty good. Vegeta was just about to walk over to the injured girl, when he suddenly felt Trunks kai increase. One look at the young boy could tell any fool that he was in rage. His heart literally fell to his stomach when he realized that Trunks had released a fairly large kai blast at the wounded girl. He had even tried firing his own kai blast towards Trunks blast in order to divert it away from her. However, Trunks blast was too powerful to be moved. So Vegeta watched on in horror as the blast struck the poor unsuspecting girl in the back.  
  
Vegeta watched as Trunks lowered himself right next to the girl, and then he powered up once more. He aimed his hands towards Pan's head, aiming to kill her instead. Just as soon as he was about to release his blast, Vegeta finally regained his senses. He was able to stop Trunks from killing the girl, by ramming into him. The two rolled around on the ground for a while, before they both stood up.  
  
In that instant both men charged at each other, and began an overwhelming attack on each other. Vegeta gazed into his son red orbs, knowing that Trunks wouldn't stop fighting until either one of them was dead. Vegeta quickly powered up to Super Saiyan 4, and continued his assault on his own son. He had never been so proud yet so angry at the same time before. He was proud because it appeared that his son was about to best him in their little fight. There had never been a time that he could honestly say that Trunks was almost his equal. However that day, he was. Then on the other hand, he had been disappointed. Trunks had nearly killed Pan, and he was doing a pretty good job of trying to kill Vegeta,  
  
Vegeta punched Trunks, and Trunks kicked Vegeta. The battle was getting nastier and bloodier by the minute. However, Vegeta was surprised when Trunks used a kai blast attack. The blast hit it's intended mark, and Vegeta fell to the ground. His impact with the ground was so tremendous that his body made a large crater in the cemented ground. He could instantly feel his backbones being broken to bits. He didn't want Trunks coming to him while he was in such bad shape, and so he stood up as quickly as he could. He ignored the hot stinging pain that engulfed his entire body, and he crawled out of the crater. He wasn't too surprised to see his son standing there waiting for him. Before Vegeta could even blink twice, Trunks charged at his father once again. He was already gathering a kai blast in his hand as he ran towards Vegeta. At that time Vegeta did the only thing that he could, knowing that he was going to regret his decision later.  
  
"Galik Gun...attack"  
  
His powers spiraled out of control until it hit its intended mark. Trunks body flew backwards because of the force of attack. Trunks hollered out in pain, as he released his kai blast towards both Pan and Vegeta. Upon seeing the blast aimed at him and the girl, Vegeta threw his body on top of hers. He tried to protect her the best way that he could, and he watched the blast coming towards him. As soon as it was close enough, he powered up his own kai blast as well. He shot his blast towards the loose blast, and was able to bat it away into some nearby mountains.  
  
As soon as the dust was cleared, Vegeta got off of the young girl. He walked over to his son, and placed two shaking fingers against his neck. He checked to see if Trunks had a pulse or not, and was relieved to find that his son was still alive. He quickly picked up his son, and threw him over his shoulder. Then he walked over to Pan, and grabbed her by the waist. He held onto both of the Demi-Saiyans as tightly as he could, and flew into the air.  
  
As soon as he got to C.C., he placed the two young Saiyans on the couch. First he threw down Trunks on his back, and then he laid Pan down right on top of him. You could almost say that the two looked like lovers, if it wasn't for the fact that they were trying to kill each other only moments ago.  
  
Vegeta's heart was beating so fast. He had thought that he was about to have a heart attack. He needed to get these guys into some tanks before it was too late, and the only one who knew how to work them was Bulma. So he set out to find her as quickly as he could.  
  
"Woman!! Where are you?? Dumb Onna is never around when you need her, but blow up one gravity chamber and she's on you like white on rice." He complained.  
  
"I heard that you overgrown monkey." Bulma said as she came out of her lab.  
  
"Get the tanks ready. Trunks and Pan is hurt...badly. Move it woman!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
Bulma quickly moved to her med lab, and began preparing the tanks. Once the tanks were ready she walked over to Trunks, and began removing his blood stained clothes. She looked over at the boy's intensive injuries, and had to swallow the bile that was rising from the pits of her stomach. When Vegeta stated that they were hurt, she was expecting a few cuts, scratches, and broken bones.  
  
However she wasn't expecting to see a large gaping hole in her son's back that clearly went straight through his chest. She could even see his rib bones from his back, and so she hurriedly placed him in the tank with the help of her husband. Then she moved to Pan, and noticed that she was in a similar state. Of course Pan injuries weren't as bad as Trunks. Bulma noticed that there was third degree burns covering her entire back, as she removed the young girl clothes.  
  
Out of modesty Vegeta turned around, and waited until his mate placed the young girl in the tank. Once Pan was in the tank, Bulma walked back over to her controls. She typed in a few more commands into the computer, until she was done. She walked over to her husband, and looked him squarely into his eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest, and began tapping her foot, which was a telltale sign that she was agitated.  
  
"You have five seconds to tell me why my son HAD A FRICKIN HOLE IN HIS BODY, AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT PAN WAS THE CAUSE OF IT EITHER!"  
  
"Woman, don't you dare raise your voice to me."  
  
"One."  
  
"I'm the Prince of all Saiyans and I deserve more respect than that!"  
  
"Two."  
  
"Look, the brat was in a rage."  
  
"Three."  
  
"There's no stopping a Saiyan, once he gets like that."  
  
"Four. So I guess your saying that you're the one that did this to him. Am I correct Vegeta?"  
  
"Woman will you shut up for a moment and let me talk."  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes as she stared at Vegeta  
  
"Four and a half. NOW TELL ME WHAT ATTACK DID YOU USE ON MY CHILD, AND YOU BETTER NOT TELL ME YOU USED A KAI BLAST EITHER. I KNOW WHAT A KAI BLAST WOUND LOOKS LIKE, AND THAT ISN'T ONE! NOW WHAT DID YOU USE ON HIM?"  
  
"Woman!"  
  
"LET ME REMIND YOU THAT I WAS ON FOUR AND A HALF. NOW TELL ME DAMN IT!"  
  
"I used the Galik Gun attack OK. Is that what you wanted to hear?"  
  
"Five." Bulma whispered quietly as tears fell down her face.  
  
After a brief moment of silence, Bulma surprised Vegeta by attacking him. Her tiny hands punched his chest, but Vegeta didn't make a move. To say her hits didn't hurt would be a lie. Sure the actual hits didn't hurt at all, but it was the fact that his heart felt as if it was about the burst. He hated seeing Bulma cry, and this display was literally tearing him apart.  
  
Soon Bulma stopped hitting him, and Vegeta pulled her close into a hug. Bulma pushed away from him, and swatted his hands away from her whenever he tried to get to close to her again.  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
"Look here Onna..."  
  
"I SAID GET OUT!"  
  
"Fine. I'll be in the Gravity Room."  
  
"NO! I SAID TO LEAVE. I WANT YOU OFF OF MY PROPERTY. YOU ARE NO LONGER WELOMED HERE. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN GOT IT!"  
  
"You can't just kick me out of my own home. Are you crazy woman?"  
  
"YOUR HOME? YOU DIDN'T BUY ANYTHING IN THIS HOUSE. I PAID FOR EVERYTHING, EVEN THE CLOTHES ON YOUR BACK. YOUR REIGN OF TERROR IN THIS HOUSE IS OVER, AND SO IS THIS MARRIAGE. I WANT YOU GONE, AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK."  
  
Vegeta walked out of the lab, and headed towards his room to get some of his clothes, when Bulma stopped him.  
  
"NUH UH BUSTER. WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"  
  
"I'm going to get my clothes. Is that a problem?"  
  
"IT IS CONSIDERING THAT I'M THE ONE WHO PAID FOR IT. NO. THE ONLY THING THAT YOU CAN TAKE WITH YOU IS EVERYTHING THAT YOU CAME HERE WITH. CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG, BUT THE ONLY THING THAT YOU'VE BROUGHT HERE WAS YOUR SAIYAN PRIDE. SO LEAVE. TAKE YOUR PRIDE AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
  
Vegeta gave his wife an evil look before he walked out the door, but not before saying one thing that brought Bulma to more tears.  
  
"I should've killed the lot of you from the get go. Weak humans."  
  
**End flashback**  
  
That was the last time that he had spoken to Bulma. Did he regret anything? You bet he did. Did he want to hurt Trunks? The answer is no, but at the time he really didn't have a choice. He had to admit that his life as of late was very lonely. He missed his family, but he missed his mate and wife most of all. He regretted ever telling that lie to her. He would have rather killed himself before he would ever hurt her. That went for both of his kids as well. If he didn't care about Trunks, why would he rush him to the regeneration tanks?  
  
Life as he knew it was over. As long as his family wasn't by his side, his life would continue to be over. However, there was a small part of him that wanted someone to pay for his sufferings. Maybe it was these weak humans that made him go soft. He didn't know why he tolerated their crap from the beginning anyway. Maybe it was time to show them exactly what a true full breed Saiyan is capable of doing.  
  
  
  
Pan was sitting at her desk, waiting for the day to end. She was surprised when the door opened, and Bra walked in. Bra stepped into the huge office, and looked around the room as if she was looking for something.  
  
"So where do you want to go for lunch?"  
  
Pan immediately thought that Bra was talking to her, because she was the only one in the office. Trunks and Christy had left earlier, for what she believed was a mid day tryst.  
  
"Well we can go to Olive Garden. I'm in the mood for some pasta." Pan said out loud.  
  
Bra narrowed her eyes at Pan, and a look of confusion crossed Pan's face.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight girl. I wasn't talking to you."  
  
A sound of laughter was heard, as Marron walked into the office.  
  
*Since when does Bra hang out with her?  
  
"As a matter of fact I wouldn't eat lunch with you if it was the last thing that I had to do. It's bad enough that I have to breathe the same air as you. You know what...scratch that. Don't even talk to me, or look at me. Our friendship is over. Now MARRON...where do YOU want to go for lunch?"  
  
"You know Olive Garden really does sound good."  
  
"Yeah you're right. Olive Garden does sounds nice. Let's get out of here. It smells bad in here, and I'm about to lose my appetite."  
  
As soon as the girls left, Pan felt two lone tears roll down her face. She continued crying until she heard a quiet knock on the door. She tried her best to wipe her tears away, and when she felt that all her tears were dry she called out.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Adam stepped into the room, and walked over towards Pan's desk.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to lunch with me. I was going to head to Olive Garden for lunch."  
  
At the sound of Olive Garden, Pan burst out in tears. Her body bobbed up and down, as she sobbed heavily into her hands. Adam was by her side in an instance. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up to his feet. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she laid her head down on his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Bra...and...Olive...hate...I tried...I hate my life."  
  
"All right. Let's try that again, only slower this time." He said as he pulled away from her slightly. His arms remained around his waist, and he stared into her eyes. He waited a while before she was able to settle down.  
  
*She looks so cute when she's a nervous wreck.  
  
"Now what's wrong?"  
  
"Everybody hates me. Trunks hates me. Bra hates me. Marron. Everybody."  
  
"I don't hate you."  
  
"Well you're the only one. I can't even begin to tell you all about everything that's gone wrong in my life."  
  
"But you will tell me right? You know that I'm here for you whenever you need me right?  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Look let's get out of here and go get something to eat. We can talk about it there."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being there for me. You're the only one that seems to care."  
  
"How can I not? I really like you."  
  
"I really like you too Adam."  
  
The two stared into each other's eyes, and their heads slowly moved closer to each other. Soon they could feel each other's breathe caressing their lips, and Pan paused out of fear. That fear was soon squashed when she felt Adam's hand grab the back of her neck. He quickly pulled her to his waiting lips. Pan revealed in how soft his lips were, and she suddenly froze when she realized that he was kissing her.  
  
He slowly ran his tongue over her lower lip, begging for entrance. When he was able to coax her into opening her mouth, he carefully placed his tongue in her mouth. He sucked and nibbled at her tongue, until she started returning the kiss with as much passion she could muster. Their tongues did a battle of dominance, until Adam's emotions started getting the best of him.  
  
He lowered her down on top of the desk, and they were fortunate enough to be lying on top of the paperwork. His hands softly caressed her hips, and then he ran his hands inside her blouse. He continued to kiss her, and Pan was doing everything that she could to pull him closer. She loved the feeling of his strong body pressed against hers, and she couldn't seem to get enough.  
  
Adam moved his lips from her mouth, and then he leaned into the crook of her neck. He inhaled her exotic scent, and then he placed a tender kiss on her neck. Pan was really getting into the feelings, when she helped Adam out of his blazer. As soon as his blazer was removed, Pan worked his shirt over his head. She was able to get a glance at his washboard stomach, to which she ran her fingers all over.  
  
Adam closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her lithe hands all over his body. Then he leaned back down, and continued to ravish her mouth. His hands set in motion to unbutton her blouse, and he would cop a feel with each button he unfastened. Soon her blouse was open and was hanging off her shoulders. The only thing that was keeping her shirt from falling to the ground was the bending of both of her arms.  
  
Adam brought his lips to her collarbone, and was determined to mark her as his by placing a hickey on her neck. Pan on the other hand, wrapped her arms around his waist. She brought her hands down to his rear, and was surprised to feel him doing the same. He smiled when she yelped in surprised, and then he wickedly smiled at her. He bit down on her lower lip. He pulled on her lower lip with his teeth, and then kissed her once again.  
  
However before they could get any get any further, and yes they both wanted to take things further, the door was suddenly opened. Both Bulma and Trunks walked into the room. Adam scrambled off of Pan, and retrieved his clothes from the floor. Pan hastily put her blouse back on. She fumbled with her buttons until she was fully dressed.  
  
She raised her eyes towards the Briefs, while Adam still struggled to get dressed. She noticed almost that Bulma had a look of absolute shock on her face, and Trunks was mad with anger. He looked at Pan as if she had grown another head, before he turned his attention to Adam.  
  
"You know I expected this from Pan, but from you I expected better. You know things wouldn't be so bad if you weren't doing this IN MY OFFICE!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? I'TS LIKE EVERYBODY HAS COMPLETELY LOST THEIR MIND! YOU KNOW WHAT...YOU'RE FIRED!! CLEAN OFF YOUR DESK, AND GET OUT. YOU'VE HAD IT HERE AT CAPSULE CORPORATION!"  
  
"Whoa hold it chief. I hired him, and only I had can fire him. Adam, can I see in you in my office? Trunks can you handle Pan for me, and no you can't fire her either." Bulma said as she escorted Adam out of the room.  
  
Once they were gone, Trunks could do nothing but stare at her. She grew nervous under his intense stare, and lowered her eyes to her feet.  
  
"Trunks...I'm sorry."  
  
"I really don't want to hear your excuses. Get out of my face. Go eat lunch, sell your body, and just get out of my face. I'm sick of seeing you."  
  
He turned around and walked over to his desk. He hesitated at his desk, and turned back around to look at Pan.  
  
"Did you use my desk? I want to know if I have to order a new desk before I sit down."  
  
"Screw you Trunks."  
  
"No thanks. I'll let Adam handle that. Seemed like he was doing a good job of that already. Get out. Oh and Pan. I expect to see you back in this office on time after your lunch break. You have a lot of time to make up, and I'm guessing that you'll be working well off into the night. You're dismissed."  
  
Pan walked out of Trunks office feeling lower than low, and she was hurt that it was her former friend that made her feel that way. Once again tears marred her face, as she walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
Hercule Satan was worried. He was worried about his only daughter, who had locked herself in her bedroom. Ever since she came home, she had been avoiding him and that's what made him worry. He was surprised to find out that she had an affair on Gohan. It also served as a painful reminder of what had happened to him. Videl's mother had also cheated on him, before she died from cancer.  
  
He knew that his daughter was hurting, and there wasn't anything that he could do for her. The only thing that he could think of that could help, was trying to talk to her. He walked up to her bedroom, and knocked on the door. After several failed attempts of trying to get her to answer the door, he placed his head on the door. He could hear her pacing back and forth, and his fears somewhat dispersed. She was fine.  
  
"Videl...sweetie can you open the door?"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"I'm not going to leave this spot until you tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"I already told you everything that I could. Now, could you please leave me alone?" She shouted.  
  
"Why do you keep shutting me out Videl? You're just like your mother."  
  
Videl felt her heart lurch into her stomach. She couldn't believe that her father would say something as cruel and reckless as that.  
  
"Yeah dad. I guess that I am exactly like my mother. Like mother, like daughter huh? I guess I can look forward to Pan turning out to be just like me. Thanks a lot dad. It's nice to know how you really feel about me."  
  
"Videl, you know that's not what I meant. I just don't want you shutting me out of your life like your mother did. Can you please open up the door sweet pea?"  
  
"I just need to be alone. Why can't you understand that?"  
  
"I'm your father. I don't get paid to understand things, but I will always try to understand anything that you're going through. You just need to open up and talk to me, and preferably not through this door."  
  
With a moment of hesitation, Videl walked over to the door. She opened it, and was surprised when her father threw his big arms around her waist.  
  
"I love you sweet pea. Do you know that?"  
  
"Yes. I know daddy."  
  
"You want to talk about it?" Hercule said as he let go of his daughter.  
  
He walked over to her bed and then he sat down. Videl walked over to where he was seated, and she stood in front of him. She placed her hands in his hair, and began playing with his tight black curls.  
  
"Daddy, I thought I told you to cut your hair."  
  
"You know me. I like my fro. Don't you think it brings out my eyes? The ladies love my hair."  
  
"Well their blind. Get a haircut dad, or I'll cut it off for you."  
  
"Let's make a deal. I'll let you cut my hair, if you tell me why you have decided to lock yourself up in this room."  
  
"Daddy what's wrong with me? I mean I had a very good thing, but why did I have to go and screw things up? I don't think that Gohan is ever going to forgive me now."  
  
"He will darling. Trust me I know what he's going through, and you know that. Just give Gohan a little time and space, and I promise you that he'll come back."  
  
"There you go making promises that you can't keep daddy. How can you sit here and tell me that he'll come back. You weren't there dad. You didn't see the way he looked at me. You weren't there to witness the slap that he gave me."  
  
"He hit you?" He said becoming angry.  
  
"That's not the point daddy."  
  
"Oh that's exactly the point. Nobody, and I mean nobody hits my baby girl and gets away with it." He said as he stood up from the bed.  
  
Hercule made his way to the bedroom door, and as he turned to walk out the door Videl stopped him.  
  
"Daddy, please don't do it. He's stronger than you. Please don't go over there trying to start a fight. Promise me."  
  
"Ok. I promise that I won't start a fight. I'll just go over there and talk to him. Hopefully I will be able to convince him to come back home, but for the record he will not be forgiven for hitting you. We will discuss that as well, but for now I'll try to get him to come back."  
  
"Daddy, don't waste your time. It's over, and there's nothing that you or I can do about it. So just forget about it. Ok. If you really want to make me feel better, you can go to the store, and go get me some Rocky Road ice cream."  
  
"Will that really make you feel better?"  
  
"Not really, but two pints would. That way I can have a pint, and you can have the other. It'll be just like old times, with just you and me talking."  
  
"I'd really like that sweet pea."  
  
"So would I daddy, but I would like it more if you would hurry up and go get that ice cream."  
  
Hercule grabbed the girl in another tight embrace, and held her close.  
  
"I love you. You know that don't you?"  
  
"Yeah I know. I love you back daddy. You mean the world to me."  
  
Herule pulled back from the hug and smiled at Videl.  
  
"I guess that'll be one rocky road, and one chocolate vanilla swirl coming up?"  
  
Hercule turned and walked out of his daughter's room. He was smiling from ear to ear as he walked out towards his car. He felt that his daughter was going to be fine, just as long as he stayed by her side through all of this mess. He got in his car, and started the engine. Then he suddenly remembered that he had forgot his wallet on the table. He walked back to the house humming a small melody that he used to sing to Videl when she was a baby. He was surprised to see that he still remembered the song. As soon as he opened the front door, a loud sound made him stop dead in his tracks. The sound made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, and made his heart stop beating it's regular beat. For the sound that he heard was the sound of a gun going off.  
  
For a moment he stood there, before his mind urged him to go check on his daughter. So he hurriedly ran up the stairs, and towards his daughter's bedroom.  
  
"Videl?"  
  
When he stepped into his bedroom, all he could see was his daughter's bloody body lying on the ground. She had a gunshot wound to her head, and Hercule virtually lost it. He started pacing back and forth. He walked over to her, and pulled the gun from her hand. He placed the loaded gun to his temple.  
  
"I have nothing to live for now. I'm so sorry that I failed you sweet pea. I love you"  
  
He quickly pulled the trigger, and his body fell right next to Videl's. If he had only waited for a few more minutes, then he would've seen Videl's body suddenly start to shake, but it was too late for that for Hercule Satan was dead.   
  
Pan was sitting at her desk when she suddenly felt a drop in her mother's kai. She immediately sat up, and then she jumped out of her chair. Tears spilled down her cheeks, and she walked over to the window. With a sense of urgency, she threw open the windows. She flew off towards the direction of her mother.  
  
  
  
Gohan was watching a football game when he felt Videl's kai lower down to almost nothing. At first he was so distraught that he had entertained the thought of rushing over there, to see if she was all right. However the jealousy that was in his heart was enough to make him not even want to go.  
  
So he sat back down on the couch, and then he grabbed a bowl of popcorn. He began munching on the popcorn until he felt a warm wet sensation falling from his face. He was aware that he was crying, but he quickly wiped away any evidence of the fallen tears. He refused to cry over a woman who had cheated on him, and with his father no less. No she didn't deserve his tears, and she definitely didn't deserve his concern. So he pushed all thoughts about Videl, and the fact that she might be dying in the back of his head. He sat there oblivious to his own conflicting emotions, and he watched as the Houstonians made an extraordinary touchdown.   
  
Trunks was in a very busy meeting, one that he couldn't get out of when he felt Videl's Kai drop. He also felt Pan own panicky kai rise, and for one brief moment he felt sorry for her. It's true that they weren't the best of friends, but he was worried about her mother's well being. He excused himself for an instance, and called his mom on the intercom phone.  
  
"Bulma Briefs office."  
  
"Mom get a ambulance towards Videl's house. I just felt Videl's kai fall, and I think that she might be hurt. I'm in a meeting right now, and I can only sense Pan's kai going towards her."  
  
"All right I'll do that now."  
  
Trunks hung up the phone, and resumed his meeting. Even though an emergency pulled Pan away from her job, Trunks made a note that she was going to make up all the time she lost. Just because her mom was hurt didn't mean that he was going to go easy on her. He aimed at making her life a living nightmare.  
  
  
  
Wow that was the longest chapter ever I think. I hope that you guys enjoyed that. I'll give out my thanks and shout outs in the next chapter.  
  
Speaking of which next chapter: Videl is put on life support, and Trunks forces Pan to get back to work. Also Gohan does something that will guarantee him a life in HFIL. Also Goku has been granted a 42-hour pass to leave limbo. I will also have a flashback sequence, describing what happened at Pan's and Adam's lunch break. What will happen next? Until then, Ladybugg signing out. 


End file.
